If We Could Start Over
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's left, and now it's up to Seto to pursude him to come home.. rated for language, and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It's been years since the "gang" graduated from Domino High and they've all gone their separate ways. The only one who stayed behind was Joey, hoping that he and Seto might get together, but things didn't turn out that way.

Joey finally left Domino, and moved to New York, where he's working in one of the biggest art galleries, you see one of Joey's passions when he was growing up was drawing, and he was good at it. The art teachers always told him, "If you wanted, you could have a career as an artist."

When Joey left Domino, Seto was off on a business trip to Germany, and didn't know that he had left, but he soon found out when he came home.

Mokuba was also away, he was going to Oxford, just as his brother did, and when he came home for a visit, he received a letter from Joey and in it said.

"Dear Mokuba Just wanted to find out how you are doing in school, oh by the way, I've moved to New York and I'm living my dream of becoming a great artist. Please don't let your brother know about this letter, but I'd love to hear from you ever now and then, I'm working at Hollanders, and this is my P. O. Box. Joey."

Mokuba asked Roland, "Where's Seto?"

"Your brother is on a business trip, he's probably still in Germany, why?" Roland said.

"Nothing I just wondered where he is." Mokuba said.

He knew that his brother had put that damn company before his feelings for Joey and Joey couldn't compete with that, so he just left. Oh, well I warned him more then once that this could happen, but he never listened to me.

Two days later, Seto came home and was glad to see his brother, then he looked around and Mokuba asked him, "What or who are you looking for?"

Seto looked at him and he said, "Alright, out with it. What's going on?"

Mokuba then said, "Well you did it this time, you drove away the only person who really loved you."

Seto gave him a questioning look and said, "What are you talking about?"

Mokuba said, "Are you really that stupid, Joey's gone and he's never coming back. I don't blame him; hell I don't think that you really ever loved him in the first place."

Seto came so close to slapping him then he walked away and stopped at the door and he said, "Hell, he knew that I had a business to run, why didn't he say something before now?"

Mokuba couldn't believe how irrational his brother was, and then he said, "Seto, no one including me could compete with that goddamned company, hell if I wanted your attention I had to fake being sick or running away."

Seto turned and started walking back to his brother and he said, "I gave you the kind of life I never had, you never wanted for anything at all, and now you stand here and tell me that I never loved you, how can you say that?"

Mokuba then said, "Seto, I never said that you didn't love me, you just never had any time for me and that's why Joey left. He felt worthless and unloved."

Seto had tears in his eyes when he listened to what Mokuba was saying and then he said, "I loved him and he wasn't worthless, hell he's the only good thing that ever happened to me and you damn well know that."

Roland was listening to the brothers, he walked into the room, and he said, "If you feel that way, then maybe you should find out where Joseph is and go tell him how you feel."

Seto looked at him and he said, "If I leave, who will run the company?"

Mokuba had had enough, and he said, "Listen to yourself, you're doing it again, all you keep saying is who will run the company, who gives a rats ass about that damn company, I don't and you shouldn't either."

Roland stepped in between them and he told Seto, "You have competent people working for you who can run the company and hell I'll even check on them now and then, go to New York and find Joseph before it's too late."

Seto looked out the window and then he took a deep breath and he said, "What if it's to late and he doesn't want to be with me again, what do I do then?"

Mokuba went over to him and he said, "That's one chance that you're going have to take, but please go talk to him, he just might surprise you and want to come back here."

Seto then looked at Mokuba and he said, "Where do I start looking, New York is a big town."

Mokuba smiled and he said, "When I got home, I discovered a letter from Joey, and in it he said, that he was working for an Art Gallery by the name, Hollanders."

Roland then said, "Did you say Hollanders, hell I know the owner. I'll call and ask for the address and then you won't have any excuse not to go."

Seto knew when he was beaten and he said, "Alright, get me the address and I'll call Travis and ask him to fuel the jet for the trip to New York."

Roland went to his room and called his friend in New York the one who owned Hollanders. When he heard Jasper's voice Roland said, "It's me and I have a favor to ask."

Jasper chuckled when he heard Roland's voice and he said, "I was wondering when I'd get a call from you, what do you need from me?"

Roland said, "How have you been, it's been years since we've seen each other, and now for the favor, I need your address, it seems that a young man that works for you a Joseph Wheeler, well he's a friend of one of my step-sons and he wants to see him again."

Jasper then said, "I'm fine and why don't I believe you, something is kind of fishy. Why after all these years have you now decided to call me, what's the real reason?"

Roland then said, "I'll tell you when we get there, please don't tell Joseph about this call and Jas I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but well you have to understand, it hurt when you left."

Jasper wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Alright, here's the address, and Ro it'll be good to see you again too."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey decided to leave Domino, he went to talk to one of his Art Teachers, "Could you recommend a good place that I could go to continue my career as an artist?"

Mr. Thomas told him, "I know one place, it's in New York and the owner of the Gallery there is a friend of a friend, I'll contact him and tell him about you and that you're on your way there, I know that he's the best person to help you."

When Joey arrived in New York, he was terrified, he didn't know anyone, let alone have a place to stay. As he was walking through the terminal, he heard someone call out his name and when he turned around; he noticed an older man and he said, "I'm Joseph Wheeler."

Jasper smiled and held out his hand and he said, "Welcome to New York, Joseph Wheeler, my name is Jasper Hollander, Greg called and told me about you, so you want to become a artist do you, well I guess that you need to show me just what you can do."

As they climbed into Jasper's Mercedes, Joey looked around and it was a different place, he was almost homesick, but he knew that this was the best thing he could do, start a new life, a life without Seto.

Jasper looked at Joey and he could see the sorrow in his face, he must be homesick, but what caused him to leave and come here, maybe one day he'll tell me. Jasper then said, "Want to go somewhere and get some dinner, you can show me what you can do tomorrow."

Joey's stomach growled and Jasper laughed, "I guess we stop for dinner, if you're as hungry as your stomach sounds, I think that it's burgers, fries and a thick chocolate shake, how does that sound?"

Joey smiled and said, "That sounds great, then he said, do you know a place that isn't to expensive that I can rent while I'm here?"

Jasper pulled into the best burger joint that he knew and as they got out and walked inside, he turned to Joey and said, "I have a loft over my house that I can let you rent."

Joey looked at him and he asked, "How much is the rent?"

Jasper laughed and then he said, "We can work out that later, lets eat, I'm starving."

When they were done, they got back into the car and as Jasper drove, Joey wondered, "I hope that I'm not fooling myself, I hope that I can be an artist someday."

Jasper parked outside this huge house, Joey couldn't take his eyes off all the beautiful art hanging on the walls. He asked, "Who painted all of those?" Jasper smiled and said, "I did some and some were done by friends."

Jasper then said, "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me a little about yourself."

As Joey sat down he said, "I've lived in Domino for most of my life and had a lot of friends, and when we graduated, well we all went our separate ways. I stayed in Domino, because I guess I was afraid to move on, but then I knew that if I didn't leave I probably be there and never be able to see if my dreams could come true."

Jasper knew that there was another reason why he stayed, but he didn't press. Alright, let's go upstairs and I'll show you where you will be living." They walked up the stairs and when Jasper opened the door, it was almost like a small apartment.

Joey couldn't believe it, the place was roomy and had lots of light that would be great for him to do his paintings. Joey turned and said, "I love it, now how much are we talking about?"

Jasper said, "First of all, I need to see some of your work, then if I think that I can help you we'll talk about the rent."

Joey went over, opened one of his bags, and took out two of his favorite paintings and when he showed them to Jasper, he was nervous to find out what he thought about them.

Jasper looked at them and he couldn't believe how talented this young man was and why he took so long to follow his dreams. He turned to Joey and he said, "How about if you pay me one hundred a month and when you start making money for your paintings, you can pay me more."

Joey held out his hand and he said, "It's a deal, and thanks for helping me out."

Jasper shook his hand and he said, "You're welcome, now why don't you rest and when it's time for dinner I'll let you know, by the way, there's some supplies over by the window if you want to do some painting."

"You got a deal." Joey said. He went over and started unpacking his things. He wondered what Seto would do when he found out that he left, hell he probably won't give a damn.

Then Jasper walked out of the room and he went downstairs and as he sat in the living room, he thought about the call from Roland and it brought back memories, he wondered how he'd feel when they met again after all this time.

Joey walked over to the window and as he stood there looking out, he couldn't get Seto out of his mind. Joey's eyes filled with tears and then he thought to himself, "Why do I let him get to me, he never told me that he loved me or even that if he wanted us to continue being together, I need to stop thinking about him and get on with my life."

Then he turned, picked up the pallet, put some paint on it and as he took a brush, he started painting, he stopped to look what he did and then he covered it up and decided to complete it tomorrow. This is just what I need, I know that I made the right decision to come here.

The phone rang and brought Jasper out of his thoughts and when he heard Roland's voice, his hand tightened on the receiver. "I wanted to let you know that Seto, Mokuba and I will be arriving in New York in three days, can you meet us at the airport?" Roland said.

Jasper took a deep breathe and he said, "I'll be there, and Ro, it'll be good seeing you again."

Roland sighed and he said, "Yes it will." Then the phone went dead and Jasper hung it up.

Jasper got up and walked to the kitchen to figure out what to fix for dinner, he found out that there wasn't really a lot there, so he decided to do was order some food, but what did Joseph like other then burgers, I guess I'll go ask him.

When he knocked on the door, Joseph opened it and Jasper asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

Joey laughed and said, "I'll eat almost anything except for sushi, I can't stand raw fish."

Jasper then said, "Great, I'll call Domingo's and order some really great Italian food."

Joey told him, "I love Italian food, then he got misty eyed and Jasper said, "What's the matter?"

As he walked over to the window, Joey took a deep breathe and then he said, "I haven't been truthful with you, yes I love to paint and want to see if I'm good enough to make a life doing it.

But I'm also running away from a situation that, well it wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to leave and start making a new life for myself.

I know that if I go back to that life again, I'll loose myself and I don't want that to happen, I hope that you're not going to throw me out for not telling you the real story."

Jasper then said, "Let's go wait for our dinner to be delivered, and if you want to talk about it, I'm a really good listener."

Joey smiled and they left his room and walked down the stairs and when they got to the living room, Jasper turned to Joey and he said, "I have something that I need to tell you, but I'll wait until we're done eating."

Jasper picked up the phone and ordered their dinner and as they sat there waiting, Jasper picked up a book and started reading and Joey walked around the room, looking at the different paintings and when he came to one, he stopped and stared at it and then he turned to say something to Jasper, when there was a knock and when he opened it, Jasper said, "Dinner's here."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

There was something familiar about this painting that Joey was looking at, then it hit him, this was almost like the one that was hanging in the Manor, the one Roland had painted, but why would Jasper have a painting here in his house? Did he know Roland, if he did then he must also know Seto and Mokuba?

Joey was about to ask him about it, when there was a knock on the door and when Jasper went to see whom it was, he said, "That must be our dinner." Joey decided to let it go until after they'd gotten through eating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw Joseph looking at the painting, and he knew that he would ask him about it, and he was ready to tell him about the artist, but when he didn't Jasper decided to leave it alone.

While they were eating, Jasper was trying to figure out how to talk to Joseph about how he knew who he was and why he agreed to help him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. When they were done eating, Joey said, "Who painted that painting, it looks familiar to me."

Jasper took a deep breath and he said, "Someone I use to know painted that for me as a birthday present, a long time ago."

Joey decided to throw caution to the wind and he said, "When were you going to tell me that you knew Roland?"

Jasper looked down at his plate and he said, "Will you please let me explain, when Greg first called me and told me about you, I didn't know that you were living at the Manor, until later when Roland called."

"What the hell did he want?" Joseph asked.

Jasper then said, "He called and said that you were coming to New York and he wanted me to keep an eye on you, but he never said why."

Jasper then knew from the tone of his voice that something had happened and Joseph wanted to put it all behind him. Then Jasper said, "Roland and I use to be lovers, it was years before Gozaburo adopted Seto and Mokuba. When they first went to live in the Manor, Roland was thinking of retiring and we were going to move here and start our lives together, but that wasn't to be.

Gozaburo knew what buttons to push to get Roland to change his mind and stay in Domino and help him raise the boys and that meant that we would have to put our lives on hold, well I wasn't going to wait, I told him that if he wanted to stay, I was going to leave. I wanted to move to New York and resume my career and if it meant that we'd have to break up, then so be it.

Well as you can see, I'm living here alone and Roland is still living in Domino, don't get me wrong those two young men are great, but I wanted something more out of our relationship then just staying there, so I left."

Joey stood up and walked over to the book case and as he looked at the books he said, "I guess we have more in common then loving to paint, Seto and I were lovers or so I thought. I loved him, but I guess it wasn't enough, so I decided to pack my things and leave Domino before I said or did something that I would regret for the rest of my life."

"I guess that you'll want to find another place to stay now." Jasper said.

Joey turned around and he said, "No, no I want to stay and learn if painting is in my future. Just because I found out that we have more in common doesn't mean that I have to put my life on hold, I did that enough and I'm not willing to do it again."

Jasper got up and walked over to Joey, he held out his hand, and he said, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want; I promise that I don't have any other surprises."

Joey laughed and shook his hand and then he said, "What's for dessert?"

They laughed and Jasper said, "I guess we'd better get some sleep, tomorrow I want to show you my Gallery." They cleaned up the kitchen and as they walked up the stairs, Joseph said, "When will they be arriving?"

Jasper told him, "In three days."

When they got to Joseph's room, he said, "What time do you want to leave in the morning?"

Jasper said, "Around nine, see you in the morning." Then he walked off. When Joey closed the door he walked over to the other side of the room, lifted the cover from the canvas and he began painting, he wanted to get it done before morning he wanted to show it to Jasper and see what he thought.

When Jasper got to his room, he closed he door and stood there looking around and then he went over to the dresser and picked up the frame that held the picture of himself and Roland.

It was the one when that was taken on his birthday; he put it down and got ready for bed, no use crying over spilt milk, he couldn't change what happened. He put it down and went to bed.

When Joey was through painting, he stood back and looked at it and thought to himself, now maybe I can get on with my life.

The next morning when Joseph went downstairs, he found Jasper in the kitchen and he said, "Good morning."

Jasper smiled and said, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Joseph said, "Is there anything left over from dinner?"

Jasper got up, went to the refrigerator, got out the leftovers, and put them in the microwave and as they were eating, Joey said, "There's a painting in my room, I wonder if you'll look at it and let me know what you think about it."

Jasper told him, "Alright, after we're done eating I'd love to see it."

When they were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, they walked back upstairs and when Joey uncovered the painting, Jasper walked over and as he looked at it, he said couldn't take his eyes off the painting. It was so hauntingly beautiful. He looked at Joey and said, "I've never seen anything like this before, why did you paint it this way?"

_The painting was of a young man standing with his back to a huge mansion, in the background there was a silhouette of a man standing there with his hand out and the man in the foreground was walking away._

Joey was over by the window and he turned around and told Jasper, "I don't really know, all I know is that when it was done I felt as if I had finally left that part of my life behind and was walking towards a new one."

Jasper then asked him, "What's going to happen when they get here, how are you going to handle the situation?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll cross that bridge when it gets here, when do you want to leave for the Gallery?"

Jasper understood how he was feeling and he left it at that and said, "When you're ready let me know." Then Jasper left, and Joey started to get the painting ready, and he walked downstairs and they left.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Roland told Seto that they were going to be leaving Domino to fly to New York in two days, Seto told him, "That isn't enough time for me to find someone to take over running the Company."

Mokuba looked at him and he said, "What another excuse not to go find out why Joey left?"

Seto glared at him and then he said, "Why should I go, he's the one who left me."

Roland was listen to them and it took him back to another time, a time when he and Jasper were together and so much in love, then one day the boom was lowered and after the dust disappeared, Jasper was gone. He did not want that for Seto so he said, "It won't hurt to be gone a few days, but if you don't go now it'll eat at you for the rest of your life."

Seto looked at Roland and then he said, "How do you know I'll feel?"

Roland looked at him and he said, "Once I had a lover and we were happy, then one day Gozaburo told me, that he was adopting two brothers, they would be groomed to become the heirs of not only the Company but they would carry one the Kaiba name.

Now do not get me wrong, I loved helping raise the two of you, but it did put a strain on my relationship, and one day the man that I loved for years told me that he could not stay here any longer.

So we parted ways and he moved to New York and he became an artist, and one of the best in the world."

Mokuba went over to Roland and he said, "What would have happened if father hadn't adopted us, what you the two of you done?"

Roland put his arm around Mokie's shoulder and he said, "Listen to me, sure I lost my love, but I got two young men in return.

I loved raising you both and I never regretted making the choice to stay here, so no more what ifs."

Mokuba smiled up at him and he said, "When father died, and you became our guardian, it was the best thing that happened to us.

We might have lost Gozaburo, you could have left and gone away, but you stayed, you gave us your love, understanding and strength and for that I'm grateful and I love you with all my heart."

Seto walked over to them and as he looked at Roland he said, "I second everything that Mokie said, we never wanted for anything but then you never let us get away with anything.

You always taught us right from wrong, though at times I wanted to rebel, but then I saw the other side the caring side and I changed my mind. Thanks for staying and caring for us."

Roland took a deep breath and fought back the tears, but they came anyway and as Mokuba wiped them away, Roland said, "Alright, I need you both to go pack what you want to take when we go to New York.

I've make arrangements with Travis and he's assured me that the jet will be fueled and ready to go, so let's be ready too."

Seto knew that he couldn't put it off any longer and he turned to Roland and said, "I have a list of men that I feel will do a good job running the company while we're gone, will you please look over the list and let me know what you think?"

Roland smiled at him and he said, "You know I will, now scoot upstairs and get your things ready." When they were gone, Roland sat there thinking about Jasper and a tear ran down his face, he took a deep breath and then he said to himself, "I wonder what's going to happen when I see him again, will the old feelings still be there?"

Roland got up, went to his room, and packed what he needed and as he sat there, he wondered what they would say to each other and if they could work things out.

Would the feeling still be there and could he leave the boys and live in New York, he shrugged his shoulders and left to go see what the cook had prepared for dinner, he'd deal with those feelings when they got to New York.

After dinner, Roland and Seto sat down and he looked at the list that Seto had made and they finally agreed that Jim and Carl would be the two best choices and then Seto said, "Tomorrow I'll talk to them and see if they'll be willing to take over for a few days while we're away."

Roland knew how difficult this was for Seto and he was proud of him for wanting to go talk to Joey and see if they could work things out, he only wished that he had had the nerve to talk to Jasper before he left.

The next morning, after Seto left to go to Kaiba Corp. to speak to Jim and Carl, Roland picked up the phone and called Jasper, when he heard Jasper's voice he almost hung up the phone, and then he said, "We're going to be leaving Domino in two days, have you told Joseph about us coming?"

Jasper said, "He figured it out, and he wasn't very happy about it, what the hell happened?"

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "Let's just say that misery loves company and leave it at that, when we get there I'll explain things, Jasper, it's good to hear your voice." Then the line went dead.

Jasper sat there then he hung up the phone and as he looked out the window, he thought back to a time when he was the happiest man in the world and how one day that world came crashing down around him. If only they could turn back time, would they make the same decisions or would they be together today.

Jasper heard Joseph coming into the room and he stood up and he turned towards the door, he could almost see himself in this young man and he prayed that when they got there, he and Seto could work things out.

As Joseph walked into the room, he had a piece of paper in his hand and he said, "What in the world is this and why is my name on it?"

Jasper smiled at him and he said, "That is an invitation to the Grand Opening of a Special Exhibit that I'm having at the Gallery and you're names on it because you're the artist whose paintings I'm putting on display."

Joseph stood there and then he said, "But my paintings aren't that good, why would anyone want to see them?"

Jasper then said, "If you ever want to be a great painter, then you have to show the world what you can do, and I believe that your paintings are that good. Now I have to talk to you about something, let's sit down."

Joey sat there and then he said, "Is it about them coming here?"

Jasper nodded his head yes, and then Joey said, "He can come here and I'll talk to him, but I won't put my life on hold for him or anyone ever again and if he can't understand that, then he can go to hell."

Jasper said, "Roland just called and said that they're leaving in two days, I know that it's going to be hard talking to him, but please don't make the same mistakes I did, please try to find a way to work things out."

Joey stood up and as he walked over to the window he said, "I'll try, but like I said before, if he can't understand why I left the there's nothing left for us to talk about."

Jasper then said, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." Joey laughed and they left to go get some burgers.

Seto stood looking out the window in his room and he thought to himself, "Why did he have to leave, hell he had everything he could ever want, didn't he know that I loved him.

Will we be able to work things out or is this really the end of what we use to have?" Seto couldn't understand what was going on, he turned, went over to the other side of the room and got ready for bed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

The evening of the Opening, Joey was standing in his room looking at himself in the mirror and he said, "I look like a damn penguin in this tux, why in the world do I have to wear this?"

Just then there was a knock on the door, when Joey opened it there stood Jasper, and when he saw Joey he said, "You clean up real good." Joey wanted to smack him but instead he asked, "Why do we have to wear these tuxedos?"

Jasper laughed and then he said, "It's going to be a gala evening and everyone there is going to be dressed to the nines, so we have to too."

Joey tugged at his tie and then he said, "Let's go get this over with and then I can take this damn tie off before it strangles me."

As they walked down the stairs, Jasper chuckled and he said, "You remind me of someone else, who hated wearing ties."

Joey didn't ask whom he was talking about, and as they walked out the door, there was the limo and as they got inside Jasper told the driver, "Please take us to the Hollander Gallery."

As Joey looked out the window, he remembered that whenever he and Seto use to go to fancy dinners, how he hated wearing suits and how Seto use to tease him about it, and how much he missed that.

When the driver stopped outside the Gallery and opened the door, they got out and there was already a crowd waiting for the doors to open. Jasper said, "Let's go, your public awaits."

When they got inside, Joey felt like he was on display and it kind of bothered him, everyone asking questions and never really waiting for him to answer before they moved on.

Most of the paintings were his, though there were a few that Jasper had painted and even a couple that some unknown artist did. It was a new experience for Joey and one he really hoped he didn't have to do again for a very long time.

When it was all over, most of the paintings had been sold and he also got a few pieces of paper with phone numbers on them, and he even had a few people proposition him and that kind of bothered him, but when he told Jasper he said, "That happens all the time, just pretend that it never happened."

When Jasper finally closed and locked the doors, they got back into the limo and the driver took them home, where the first thing Joey did was go upstairs and got changed and he never wanted to look at that monkey suit again.

Downstairs, Jasper was standing by the window looking out at the lights and thinking about how his life had changed since he left Domino and how it would have been better if Roland could have been here.

He heard Joey coming down the stairs, he took another sip of his drink, and turned around to see the young man standing there in the doorway looking like he felt.

"So how did you like this evening?" Jasper asked Joseph.

Joey came into the room and got himself a soda and as he sat down he said, "It was like nothing I'd ever experienced, but all in all it was a good night."

Jasper then said, "We sold almost all your paintings and I've had a couple of people ask if you'd paint their portraits, but I told them I didn't know that you'd get back to them."

Joey walked over to the window and as he looked out it he said, "Alright I'll do it, but only a few."

Jasper knew that Joseph really didn't want to, but it would be good experience for him so that's why he agreed to do it. "I'll call and let them know in the morning."

Joey turned around and he said, "Is there something to eat, I'm starved."

Jasper laughed and then he said, "Let's go see what's in the fridge." As they walked to the kitchen Joey said, "Why don't they always serve any real food instead of those dainty finger sandwiches, hell there isn't enough to satisfy your hunger."

Jasper laughed aloud and he said, "I don't know, but how about if I fix us a couple of ham and cheese omelets and we can wash it down with some milk, how does that sound?"

Just then Joey's stomach growled, causing both of them to laugh, so they worked together to cook the meal.

When they were done eating, they cleaned the kitchen and as they walked out into the other room, Jasper said, "I'll see you in the morning, oh by the way; I was wondering if you'd like to go with me tomorrow, I always go visit the children at the hospital."

Joey looked at him and he said, "I'd love to, when do you want to leave?"

Jasper told him, "Around nine, and could you bring some of your supplies, they love it when I paint their pictures."

They walked up the stairs and as Joey reached for the doorknob, he said, "Alright, I will, see you in the morning."

When Joey closed his door, he stood there and then he chuckled as he went to get undressed, he couldn't believe how those people at the Opening could be so bold as to as him to have sex with him as if it didn't mean a thing to any of them. He then lay down, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Before Jasper went to bed, he got out the things he'd need to take with him when he went to the hospital and then he went to bed.

In Domino:

Seto was sitting behind his desk at Kaiba Corp. showing Jim and Carl what to do in case something happened and he was impressed how they both understood exactly what he was showing them.

He really didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he didn't go and talk to Joey, he might never know if they could work things out. One thing that Seto wanted to let Joey know is that he was willing to change in order to make their relationship work.

As Roland watched, Seto interact with the two men made him proud of the way that Seto was acting. He just hoped that he was as opened minded when he and Joey talked, because if he didn't try, it would be the end of them.

Roland walked over to the window and as he looked out, he prayed that when he and Jasper saw each other after all these years that they could work out things, he still loved him and he hoped that Jasper felt the same.

That evening as the three of them sat down for dinner, Roland said, "We'll be leaving tomorrow and I need both of you to make sure that you each have what you want to take and that we can be ready to leave as early as we can."

Mokuba looked at his brother and he said, "I hope that when you and Joey finally get to talk that you don't mess it up, you really need to listen to what he says, not just pretend to."

Seto put down his fork, he looked at Mokuba, and he said, "I'm really going to try."

Roland smiled as he listened to them talking; he knew that it was hard for Seto to let anyone in, and how Mokuba wanted his brother to be happy.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Joey loved his new life, it was never dull and he was doing what he loved to do. Jasper saw a difference in Joseph and he wondered what would happen when Joseph and Seto met face to face.

One evening when they were out at a party, a man approached Joey and he asked him a question that took him completely by surprise. "How much?"

Jasper saw Floyd go over and talk to Joseph and he excused himself and hurried over to see what was going on, and when he heard what Floyd asked Joseph, he went over, and he pushed Floyd away and said, "Get out of here before I do something that I know you don't want."

Floyd left in a hurry and after he was gone, Joseph asked Jasper, "What in the hell did he mean how much?"

Jasper told him, "He wanted to know how much it would cost him for you to do sexual things to him."

Joey turned white and Jasper said, "Let's get the hell out of here; we can go get something to eat."

Joey was delighted to go when they were safely in the car, Joey looked at Jasper and he said, "How did you know what that bastard wanted?"

Jasper didn't take his eyes off the road and he said, "Everyone once in a while meets someone like Floyd when they come here, I was the lucky one, I was rescued by someone who decided that I was worth saving."

Joey didn't think when he asked Jasper, "Who was it?"

Jasper laughed and then he said, "I was at one of my first party when the person who became one of my best friends, ran off this creepy man and taught me what signs to look for. Missy was one hell of a Lady and the day she passed away, it nearly killed me."

Joey looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for your loss and for prying into your life."

Jasper said, "Listen, if you want to know something please ask, if I think that it's too personal I'll let you know otherwise I'll answer all your question."

Joey smiled at him and said, "Alright and if you want to ask me something, just ask me and like you if I don't want to tell you, I'll let you know."

Just then, Jasper pulled into the parking lot of a burger joint and as they got out of the car and walked inside, Jasper chuckled as he watched Joey's face as he looked at the items they had and after they ordered and went to sit down, Jasper asked, "You really love your burgers don't you?"

Joey swallowed what he was chewing and he said, "You better know it, when they opened the first Burger Barn, I was the first person in line to order."

Jasper laughed, then he said, "Well I love Italian food more then I should, it's so fattening and I have to watch what I'm eating."

Joey then said, "I know what you mean, I was told by someone very close to me, that if I kept eating all the junk food, that I'd turn out to be a fat pig and there wasn't any room in this house for pigs."

Jasper was so mad that he had to bite his tongue when he wanted to know who the son-of-a-bitch was that said that to him, but he kept quiet hoping that Joey might tell him and he wasn't disappointed.

Joey turned and looked out the window and said, "I never thought that Seto could be so mean, but from the look on his face I knew that he was, so I made sure that I never did or said anything to make that side of him come to the surface ever again."

One thing that Roland never did was to say something that mean to him ever, he just let Gozaburo push the right buttons to get him to stay and help raise the young boys that he had just adopted, but he never was verbally or physically abusive ever.

Jasper decided he was going to ask if Seto had ever been physically abusive to him and so he said, "If you don't want to tell me, just let me know. Did Seto ever hit you when he was angry?"

Joey looked at him and the look in his eyes told Jasper what he needed to know. Joseph then said, "Once he slapped me because I said something that he thought was stupid and I never did that again."

Jasper went over to where Joey was standing and he said, "When they get here, if he ever raises his voice at all at you or anyone else, he'll be asked to leave and not to come back, I will not allow abuse at any kind in my home."

Joey then turned around, he looked at Jasper, and he said, "Thank you for letting me come and not only stay in your home but for changing my life in ways that has made my life better."

Jasper smiled and said, "You're very welcome and it has been fun having you here, because you've made me realize how utterly boring my life had become, and now I love my new life too."

When the got home, Jasper said, "I guess we'd better get some sleep, we have to be at the airport early in the morning."

Joey turned back to the window and he thought to himself, "I don't know if I want to talk to Seto, what is he going to do or say when he finds out that I love my new life?"

Joey took a deep breath, turned around, and said, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Then he walked upstairs and went to his room, leaving Jasper standing there wondering what happened.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and went to make sure that the house was locked up and then he too went upstairs and as he closed the door, he got ready and went to bed.

In Domino:

As the jet took off, Seto was sitting there and all of a sudden he started having second thoughts, it scared him, what if Joey had found someone else, what would he do then?"

Roland looked at Seto and he asked, "Are you alright?"

Seto looked at him and said, "I don't know, maybe I should have stayed home, what if Joey wants to stay there, what do I do then?"

Roland then said, "All you can do is be honest with Joseph, let him know how you feel and listen to what he has to say."

Mokuba pretended to be asleep and he prayed that when they got there, that Seto heard what Roland said, and that he did listen to what Joey says, because if he doesn't then this trip was completely useless. Then Mokuba closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Roland shook Mokuba and said, "Wake up, the pilot wants us to put on our seatbelts, he's going to be landing soon."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Joey woke up the next morning, he was excited and terrified at the same time, because he knew that today he would be seeing Seto for the first time since he left Domino, and didn't know what he was going to find out.

He got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to get some coffee. As he walked into the kitchen, he found that Jasper was already up. Jasper smiled as he came into the room.

Jasper said, "Good morning, want a cup of coffee?"

Joey sat down and he reached for the cup that Jasper offered and as he sipped the hot brew, Joey said, "Like a wise man once said to me, today is the day that you find out what you really want from life, and I completely agree with him. I'll either find out if I still have feelings for Seto or if I'm ready to move on without him."

Jasper knew exactly how Joey felt, because he too was frightened to see Roland again, what if he still found out that he loved him, only to find out that Roland had moved on with his life and there wasn't any chance for them.

When they were through with their coffee, Jasper said, "We can get something to eat on the way back from the airport, I'm not hungry right now, but if you are, you can fix something to eat."

Joey looked a him and said, "No, I'm not hungry either."

They went out, got into the car, and as Jasper drove to the airport, Joey said, "Go to the Executive Gate, that's where the jet will be landing."

When they got to the gate, the guard said, "Sorry, but you can't enter here unless you have a pass."

Joey said, "We're waiting for the Kaiba Corp. jet to land, my name is Joseph Wheeler and I'm here to pick up the Mr. Kaiba and his family." Joey showed the guard his identification and he checked the list and saw that there was a jet landing that belonged to Kaiba Corp. and Mr. Wheeler's name was on the list as the person picking up the Kaiba party.

Jasper was allowed to enter and he drove over to where the guard said, and as he shut off the engine, they sat there waiting for the jet to land. Both of them both anxious as to how Roland and Seto would react to seeing them, would they be glad or not give a damn.

Just then, Joey said, "There's the jet, might as well get out and go meet them."

When Travis landed the jet, he opened the door and as Roland emerged first followed by Seto then Mokuba, both Joey and Jasper stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

Roland walked over to them and as Jasper and Roland's eyes met, it was like nothing had changed, they both felt it, and as Roland walked over to Jasper, he said, "God, how I've missed you." Then he took Jasper into his arms and kissed him.

As Joey watched he got tears in his eyes, he was so happy for them, Mokuba was shocked, but then he too smiled he was happy for Roland, but Seto was a different story, he walked over and said, "Roland, what the hell is going on and who is this person?"

Joey had had enough of his self-centered ways and he said, "What in the hell is wrong with you, can't you see that they haven't see each other in a long time, and they missed each other? That's more then I can say about you, what's with you, don't you give a damn how I've been?" Joey turned and walked back to the car, got in and slammed the door shut.

Mokuba walked over to his brother and he said, "Good going, you've done it again, I guess this trip was a mistake after all, you don't give a damn about Joey, all you can do is bitch at Roland, well good going."

Mokuba went over and picked up his bag, walked over to the car where Joey was sitting and he knocked on the window, and said, "Can I come in and sit down?"

Joey smiled as he wiped the tears of frustration and hurt from his face, and he got out, hugged Mokie, and said, "It's good to see you again, how are you doing in your studies at Oxford?"

Mokie said, "I'm fine and so are my studies, but what I want to know is how are you, please don't lie to me."

Joey looked over at Seto who stood there with a bewildered look on his face and he said, "What happened to him?"

Mokuba laughed and said, "I told him off and you know how he hates to be told that he's wrong about anything. Now you were going to tell me how you're doing, and who is that man that Roland's kissing?"

Joey turned and looked at Mokuba and he said, "I'm fine, in fact I've haven't been this happy in a long time. Now as to that man is, well I suggest that you ask Roland that."

Just then Seto walked over to where they were and he said, "Listen, I know that I can be a regular ass, but why did you leave, didn't we have a great time being together?"

Joey looked at him and all he saw was a man who couldn't ever show anyone the real Seto Kaiba, and whatever he felt for him was gone. Joey said, "That's just it, we did have a great time, but I wanted something else and I knew that you'd never agree to that, so I left."

Roland lifted his head and as he looked into Jasper's eyes he whispered, "I love you and I'm never going to let you go again."

Jasper closed his eyes and laid his head on Roland's shoulder and he said, "I love you too, but what about Seto and Mokuba, what will they do?"

Roland looked over at the car and from Seto's stance, he knew that something had happened and he nearly groaned aloud. Jasper looked over at the car too and he knew that what happened wasn't good. They both walked over and Roland said, "Can we all go to the Hotel, I need to talk to all of you."

Seto looked at Roland then to Jasper then to Joey and he said, "What the hell did he do to Joey, he's changed and I know that he's to blame."

Joey started laughing, that took everyone by surprise, and he looked at Seto and said, "No one changed me, I found out that my life back in Domino wasn't going anywhere and I also knew that if I didn't leave I'd never would. I left because there was nothing keeping me there and what I've found here is wonderful.

I've discovered that I love who I am and nothing is going to ever change that and I will never go back to being that person who was so afraid to tell you what I felt, nothing."

Jasper looked at Roland and he said, "You need to go talk to them, Joey and I are going to go back to my house, here is my phone number, please call and let me know what's going on." Then he kissed Roland again, got into the car and as he drove off, he wondered what was going to happen.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When the limo drove up to the Hotel, the driver opened the door and Roland, Seto and Mokuba got out and walked into the lobby, Roland went to the desk and said, "My name is Roland O'Brien and I've reserved the Executive Suite for me and my sons."

The Manager said, "Welcome, we hope that you and your sons enjoy your time here in New York." Then he handed the key card to Roland and he had their bags taken to the suite.

When their bags were delivered to the suite, Roland paid the man and thanked him and as he closed the door, he turned and looked at Seto and Mokuba and he said, "We really need to talk."

Seto started to say something, but Roland held up his hand and he said, "What in the hell got into you at the airport and why did you attack both Jasper and Joseph?"

Mokuba got the hell out of the way, he knew his brother was in trouble and didn't want to get caught between Seto and Roland. Seto turned around and he said, "Well who was that man?"

Roland slowly walked over to Seto and as they stood toe to toe he said, "Don't ever use that tone to me again, I won't have it, you acted like a spoiled brat and I wanted to knock the living hell out of you, so don't let it ever happen again or I swear I will. Now to answer your question, Jasper Hollander was the man that I once loved with all my heart, but I allowed him to slip through my fingers."

Seto knew that he had come so close to crossing the line and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, what happened, why did he leave?"

Roland looked at Seto and Mokuba and he said, "When Gozaburo decided to adopt two young boys to raise as his own, he asked me to help and I said I would, but I never told Jasper about it.

I let it consume more and more of my time and I didn't think that of what it was doing to our relationship until it was to late, then one day I called Jasper and when I didn't get an answer I went over to his apartment.

The manager told me that he had moved and that he left no forwarding address, I then realized that I had lost part of my heart and soul that day, after that I died a little inside, but went about my life as if nothing had changed."

Mokuba ran over to where they were and he threw his arms around Roland's waist and said, "You need to go and talk to Jasper and let him know how you feel, don't let him get away again."

Seto listened to what his brother was saying and he looked at them and then he said, "Listen to him, I didn't and now look at me, I've probably lost Joey forever and I have no one but myself to blame.

But you have another chance, go on and call him, tell Jasper that you've never stopped loving him ask him if he can forgive you and if the two of you can find a way to get back together, no go on call him."

Roland looked at these two young men and tears filled his eyes, they were right, he had to talk to Jasper and tell him that he never stopped loving him, he almost ran to the phone, and as he took out the piece of paper with Jasper's number on it, he dialed and waited.

While Roland was waiting for someone to answer the phone, Mokuba looked at Seto and he said, "Did you really mean what you said to Roland, about not having a chance with ever getting back with Joey?"

Seto looked at his brother and he said, "Why would he want to, after I all but accused Jasper of doing something to change Joey's mind. Hell I can't expect Joey to ever want to talk to me."

Mokuba shook his head; he couldn't believe that his brother was going to give up that easily without a fight.

He walked into the bedroom and he called Joey's cell phone and when he answered Mokie said, "Could you maybe paint my portrait and so that when I go back to England I can give it to Seto as a gift."

Joey knew what he was trying to do, and he said, "Alright, but if he gets in the way, I leave and I won't come back. Is that agreed?"

Mokuba said, "Alright, I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

Joey sighed and then he chuckled and said, "Alright, in twenty minutes." Joey went to tell Jasper where he was going and when he heard him on the phone and he knew that Roland must have called, he left a note saying that he would be back later.

When Joey arrived at the Hotel, he phone Mokuba and let him know that he was downstairs and Mokuba said, "I'll be right down." Mokuba snuck out without and when the elevator opened, he all but grabbed Joey and his things, pulled them into the elevator, and pushed the button for the suite.

When the doors opened, Mokie looked around to make sure that neither Roland nor Seto knew that Joey was there and he said, "Come on; let's go to the other room, the lights better there."

When the phone rang, Jasper answered it and when he heard Roland's voice, he hoped it was good news and it was.

Roland said, "Will you please have dinner with me tonight, we need to talk."

Jasper nearly dropped the phone he was so nervous. He said, "I'd love to have dinner with you, when will you get here?"

Roland swallowed he was so nervous, he finally said, "I made reservations for eight, so I'll be there around six, is that alright?"

Jasper said, "Six will be fine, I'll see you then." When he hung up the phone he nearly jumped up and down he was so happy, he went to find Joseph and tell him, that's when he found the note saying, "I've gone to paint Mokuba's picture, will be back later, and have fun on your date. Joseph.

Jasper went to his room, took a shower, changed clothes and was waiting for Roland to come, as he sat there he thought back to the kiss and as he touched his lips with his fingers he said, "He's still the best kisser in the world."

When the doorbell rang, Jasper nearly fell off the chair, he calmly walked to the door and as he opened it there stood the one man who could take his breath away, there stood Roland, the man he still loved more then life itself.

When Jasper opened the door, Roland couldn't take his eyes off him, he still could make his heart skip a beat. He finally said, "If you're ready, we'd better go."

Jasper locked the door and the walked to the elevator and as they got inside and the doors closed, Roland took him into his arms and thoroughly kissed him, when he lifted his head, Jasper said, "If you kiss me like that again, we won't make it to dinner."

Roland chuckled and he said, "Alright, I'll be good for now, besides I'm hungry."

Jasper laughed aloud and when the doors opened, they walked outside to the waiting limo that took them to one of the best restaurants in all of New York.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Mokuba had Joey go into the living room, where there was more light and he went to find out where Roland and Seto were. When he found out that Roland was going out, he knew that he had one chance to get this right, so he went back to where Joey was and he said, "Alright where do you want me to sit?"

Joey had Mokuba sit in the chair near the window so that he'd have better light. As he started painting, Joey blanked out everything around him and concentrated on what he was painting, so when Seto came into the room he never noticed.

Seto stood in the doorway and watched what was going on, he never realized just how talented Joey really was. As he stood there watching Joey paint, he knew that he didn't have any right to ask Joey to give up his dreams, so he turned around and went back to his room.

Mokuba didn't see his brother when he came into the room, so he didn't see him leave either. Joey asked Mokie to turn either left or right so that he could get better lightening and when he finally put his brush down he said, "I'm done, why don't you come over here and tell me what you think."

When Mokuba went over he couldn't believe just how lifelike the painting really was and he said, "Joey this is portrait is just beautiful, can I go get Seto and ask him how he likes it?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess that it'll be alright." Then he started putting away this paints and was cleaning his brushes when Seto and Mokuba came into the room. Seto looked at the painting and he said, "Joey you really are talented, I like how you captured that light in Mokuba's eyes."

Joey blushed when he heard what Seto said, and he thanked him, then he said, "I'd better get going, I still have to carry all these things back into the apartment and then get something to eat."

Mokuba looked at Seto who nodded his head and then Mokuba said, "Joey, why don't you stay and eat lunch here."

Joey really closed up his case and then he said, "Alright, I'd like that."

Seto walked over to the phone and as he picked up the receiver he asked, "Do you still like burgers and fries?"

Joey's stomach growled and Mokuba laughed and said, "I guess you got your answer." They all started laughing as Seto placed their orders and they went over and sat down.

It was kind of awkward at first, but then Seto said, "Can I say something, please."

Joey nodded his head and then Seto said, "I want to apologize for my attitude the other day, I was out of line, will you please forgive me."

Joey looked at Seto and could tell that he was telling the truth and Joey said, "Alright, but you still have to apologize to Jasper."

Seto held out his hand for Joey to shake and at first, he just sat there, then Joey shook it, and he said, "I will forgive you, but I can't forget what has happened. We can't ever go back to the way we were, but maybe in time we can be friends if that's what you want."

It hurt to hear Joey say that, but Seto didn't blame him at all. He said, "I'd like that, and Joey I really am sorry for hurting you, you have to know that I did love you."

Joey nodded that he understood, but he couldn't say anything because he was about to lost it and he didn't want to do that in front of them. Mokuba really had hoped that they could work out their differences, but he also understood how Joey felt and he didn't say anything.

When they food was delivered, they went into the kitchen and as they ate, Mokuba told them about Oxford and how he loved his studies. As Joey listened to what he was saying, he looked at Seto from the corner of his eye, he could see how proud he was of his brother, and Joey smiled.

When they were through eating, Seto asked Joey for one favor, could you please paint a portrait of the three of them before they left? Joey smiled and said, "I'd be glad to, just let me know when you want it done." Then he went into the other room, got his things and left.

When Joey got into the elevator, he put his things down and completely lost it, it hurt to know that he and Seto were through, he took several deep breathes and when the door opened, he went outside, got a taxi and went home.

After Joey left, Seto went over and was looking out the window and a tear ran down his face. They were through and nothing would ever change that, he wiped the tear off, went over and sat down and said, "I wonder how dad's doing?"

Mokuba hated to see Seto this way, but he knew that in time the pain would go away and he'd be back to the old Seto again. Mokuba sat down next to him and he said, "I hope that they can work things out, dad has the right to be happy."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "You're right he does."

When Joey got back to the apartment, he went inside and put his things away, and he went over and looked out the window and as he stood there, he thought back on the good times he and Seto had and a tear ran down his face.

Joey walked over, sat on the floor, opened his case, and started re-stocking it with paints and new brushes and when he was done, he walked over to the couch and that's when he found the note from Jasper. The note said, "I've gone to dinner with Roland, will be back later."

Joey smiled as he picked up the remote and turned on the television and watched some stupid show and waited for Jasper to come home. He laughed when he thought; I'm acting like I'm his mother.

As Roland and Jasper sat down at the table, the waiter handed them each a menu and then he asked, "Would either of you like something to drink?"

Roland looked at Jasper, and then he said, "We'll just have water please."

The waiter smile and left, he gave the cook their orders and brought back their drinks and as he walked away, Roland said, "I'm glad that we have this time to talk."

Jasper looked down at his plate and then he looked at Roland and said, "I know that I hurt you when I left, but I was hurt by you shutting me out of your life when Gozaburo asked you to help him raise his sons."

Roland reached out and took Jasper's hand in his, he said, "I realized what I was doing, but it was too late, you had already gone and well I didn't think that we'd ever have a chance to talk again.

When Mokuba said that Joey had come to New York and was working at Hollander's Gallery, well I nearly passed out, I prayed that it was you when I called and when I heard your voice, I knew that somehow I had to come and tell you that I love you and had never stopped loving you."

Tears filled Jasper's eyes as he listened to Roland and he said, "I know what you were feeling, because when I heard your voice I didn't know what to do or say.

When you asked me to keep an eye on Joseph because he was a close friend of Seto's, I knew that eventually we'd meet and I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way that I felt.

Then when we met after being apart all those years, and you kissed me, well I knew that we still loved each other and I was so couldn't wait for us to be able to talk, because I was going to tell you that I didn't want to let you go ever again."

The waiter came and placed what they ordered on the table, they started eating and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. From time to time Jasper would blush and Roland would chuckle because he loved how he could still make Jasper turn red.

When they were done eating, Roland said, "Dance with me please."

He stood up and held out his hand and when Jasper took it, they walked over to the area where others were dancing, and as Roland took Jasper into his arms, they were lost in their own little world, and world full of love.

When the song ended, they walked out of the restaurant and got into the waiting limo, Roland took him into his arms and thoroughly kissed Jasper and this time Jasper returned the kiss.

When the driver stopped outside Jasper's apartment, and opened the door, they got out and Roland walked his to the door.

As Jasper was getting out the key, Roland said, "I don't want to leave, but I know that we still have some things to work out, so tomorrow will you come over so that we can talk to all the boys?"

Jasper smiled at Roland and he said, "I'll be there." Then Roland kissed him one more time then he went and got back into the limo and was gone. Jasper unlocked the door and went inside.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Jasper entered the apartment, he closed the door, leaned against it, touched his lips, and thought about that kiss. He knew then that somehow, he had to get Roland to stay, but could he ask him to give up the like he had in Domino.

Jasper walked into the living room and the sight of Joseph asleep on the couch caused him to chuckle. He walked over and stood there looking down and he whispered, "Joseph, it's time to go to bed."

Joey stirred and then he turned over and fell off the couch onto the floor. Jasper moved out of the way and the look on Joey's face was just so priceless that Jasper had to sit down or fall down because he was laughing so hard.

Joey blinked and looked around then he looked over at the laughing man sitting on the chair and as he got up he said, "Very funny."

Joey sat down on the couch, he rubbed his face and happened to glance at his watch, and then he looked at Jasper and said, "Kind of late isn't it."

Jasper laughed and he sat down next to Joseph and he said, "Where did you run off to?"

"Mokuba, Seto's brother asked me if I'd paint his portrait so that when he had to go back to Oxford, Seto would have something to remind him just how old he was." Joey said.

Jasper laughed and said, "And you believe that was all he wanted?"

Joseph chuckled and said, "I knew what he was trying to do, but he found out that his brother and I couldn't go back being the people we were once upon a time."

"Was Seto there too?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, when I finished painting the portrait, Mokie asked if he could get his brother to see it, and when he came into the room, well lets just say that he did apologize, and I told him that I could try to forgive him, but that we just weren't meant to be together."

"How'd he take it?" Jasper wanted to know.

Joseph closed his eyes then he said, "About as well as I did when I told him. I know that he was hurt, hell so was I, but I also know that if I tried to work things out, that sooner or later we'd end up fighting and I'd leave him."

"Do you think that if you both got to know each other again, there might be a chance that you could become friends and that maybe you might find out that you still love each other?" Jasper asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows, I guess we could try, I still love him, but I can't let him know that just yet."

Joey looked at Jasper and he said, "How'd your date with Roland go?"

Jasper smiled and he said, "It was beautiful, we had dinner and we danced and when he held me in his arms it was as if nothing had ever happened."

Joey was happy for them both, but he was also a little apprehensive that maybe Seto would try to do something to keep them apart, and if he did, god help him, he'd be sorry. Joey then said, "Are you going to see him tomorrow?"

Jasper stood up and said, "You're nosy aren't you. Yes, I'm going over to the Hotel and Roland's going to tell Seto and Mokuba about us."

Joey said, "Be careful, Seto can be vindictive as hell when things don't go his way, I know."

Jasper smiled and then he said, "Well if things don't go the way I hope no I pray they will, then at least I got to spend time with the only man I ever loved."

At the Hotel:

When Roland let himself into the room, he walked to the living room and there he found Mokuba asleep on the couch and Seto sitting in the chair near the light typing on his laptop.

Seto looked up when he heard the door open and close and he smiled when Roland came into the room. "Why are you both still up, or rather why are you up and Mokie is asleep on the couch?" Roland asked.

Seto chuckled and said, "My brother had the idea of calling Joey and asking him to come over and paint his portrait, and he thought if he could get us together that we'd realize how much we missed each other and that we'd get back together, but he found out that we'll never get together."

Roland sat down on the ottoman and looked at Seto and he said, "How are you doing?"

Seto said, "It hurt to hear Joey say that he has moved on and that maybe we could be friends but that's all we'll ever be."

Roland reached out, put his hand on Seto's shoulder, and said, "Maybe if you take it slow and get to know him, there might be a chance for you, you'll never know unless you try."

Seto shrugged his shoulders and then he said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. How was your date with Jasper?"

Roland smiled and said, "We had a great time, in fact he's coming over here tomorrow so that you and Mokie can get to know him better."

Seto said, "I'd like to meet him and I know that Mokuba would too. Are you two thinking about getting back together?"

Roland stood up and he said, "I'd love to, but we still have to get to know each other a little better, and I really want you two to like him."

Just then, they heard "Like who?" When they turned around Mokuba was sitting up rubbing his eyes. Roland went over and said, "We'll talk about it in the morning, right now it's time for all of us to get to bed."

Mokuba stood up, he hugged both Roland, and Seto and then he stumbled down the hall to his room. Seto laughed and then he said, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

Roland told him, "Goodnight." Then he walked over to the window and as he looked out onto the darken sky, he wondered if they could work things out and that he and Jasper could get back together. He then went to his room, got undressed and climbed into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Back at Jasper's:

Joey stood up and said, "I'll see you in the morning, if I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll look like a wreck in the morning."

Jasper laughed and said, "See you in the morning." They both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

As Joey fell asleep, he wondered if there might be a chance for him and Seto.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

The next morning when Joey got up, he went over and was standing looking out the window, and then he went over, took a canvas, and put it on the easel and he started painting.

With each brush stroke, he felt so emotional that tears filled his eyes as he painted the silhouette of Seto holding him in his arms and the love shining around them.

When he was through, he stepped back and looked at the picture and he knew then that there still was love in his heart for Seto. He wiped the tears from his face and he got dressed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

When he got there, Joey found Jasper was already there, and as he sat down at the table, Joey said, "Would it be alright if I went with you today when he go to the Hotel."

Jasper knew that his decision to want to go wasn't an easy one and he said, "I think that it would be great, then maybe you and Seto can talk."

Joey went over and got himself a cup of coffee and as he went back to sit down he said, "I want to thank you for allowing me to live here and for believing that I was good enough to make a living doing what I love. Which is painting."

Jasper told him, "I saw so much of myself in you and I knew that if you only believed in yourself you'd show the world just what you had to offer."

Joey turned red and said, "Thank you." Jasper got up and said, "We've got to get ready, Roland called this morning and asked if we could come over in two hours."

Joey looked at him and then he asked, "You said that Roland wanted us to come over, why would he say that?"

Jasper laughed and then he said, "When we were talking, he mentioned that you had painted a portrait of Mokuba and that Seto couldn't stop talking about how talented you were, so I mentioned that maybe it would be a good idea if you came along and that maybe you and Seto could talk, and Roland agreed."

Joey got up and he said, "I'll be ready, just let me know when you want to leave."

When the arrived at the Hotel, Jasper was nervous about meeting Seto and Mokuba and it was Joey to put his mind at ease by saying, "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

When Roland opened the door, he smiled when he saw Jasper and Joseph standing there. "Come in, let's go to the living room and we can talk."

As they walked into the room, Joey saw Seto standing over by the window and he didn't know if it was such a great idea being there, but then Seto walked over and said, "I'm glad that you came today, I would like to talk to you about something if it's alright with you."

Jasper stood beside Roland, Mokuba walked over, and he said, "Hi, I'm Mokuba and that's Seto over there, it's good to finally meet you."

Roland laughed and said, "Kids, you can't live with them and you can't live without them."

Jasper chuckled and then he said, "It's nice to meet you both, Roland's told me about you and your brother."

Seto walked over and held out his hand for Jasper to shake and he said, "I hope that most of it was good, because I've been acting like as he said, a spoiled brat and I have to agree with him. I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met."

Jasper shook Seto's hand and he said, "It's nice to meet you too and I can understand that it was a shock to see Roland kiss another man. I'm not here to break your family apart, I'm here to let you both know that I still love him and I always will even if we can't be together."

Joey stood there listening to what was going on and he turned and walked over to the window. He didn't want to get involved with what they were saying, but it hurt to hear Jasper declare his love for Roland, then to hear him say that even if they couldn't be together he'd still love him, it just wasn't right.

Behind him, he heard Seto say, "I'm sorry for what I did to make you leave, I don't know how to open up and allow my feeling to come out. I know that isn't an excuse, but it's the only one I have."

Joey turned around and he said, "I knew how hard it was for you to show me that you loved me, but I always thought that if we were together it would get easier, but I was mistaken. I never want to leave, but if I had stayed I would ceased to exist and that wasn't something that I was willing to do."

Seto turned to leave and Joey placed his hand on Seto's arm and he said, "Don't go, we really need to talk about this, so please don't go."

Seto nodded his head and then he said, "Let's go get something to drink; we can talk in the kitchen." So they left Roland, Jasper and Mokuba in the living room and went to the kitchen.

As they walked off, Mokuba said, "Dad, look their going to talk, that's great."

Roland smiled at him and then he said, "Yes it is, and you stay out of there and leave them alone."

Jasper chuckled and then he said, "Why don't the three of us go someplace and we can talk and give Seto and Joseph some space to see if they can work things out."

Jasper turned to Roland and he said, "We better leave them a note telling them where we've gone so that they don't worry." Roland nodded and he walked over to the desk, got out a tablet, wrote a note, and left it where he knew that Seto could find it, and then they left.

Seto and Joey were sitting at the table drinking some juice when he said, "I know that you knew about how Gozaburo adopted Mokie and me and raised us as his sons, but you never knew that he was a hard bastard to get to know. He never showed us that he loved us; it was Roland who did that.

So I grew up thinking that if I let my emotions show I wouldn't be a real man, that I had to become like my father in order to get along in the world of business. Then you came into my life and you showed me what love was, but I couldn't return that love.

I'm sorry for that I never held you in my arms and told you that I loved you, I wanted to, god I wanted to but I didn't know how. Joey, I'm telling you this now, I love you."

When Jasper, Roland and Mokuba left the Hotel, Jasper looked at Mokuba and asked him, "Do you like video game?"

Roland groaned, and Mokuba's eyes lit up and he said, "I love them, why?"

Jasper said, "Come with me, I know where there's this Arcade and from what Joseph's said, it's the bomb, whatever that means."

Roland laughed and told him, "Joseph was saying that it's the best place to go to have fun."

Mokuba looked at them and then he said, "Come on, lets go."

Jasper laughed and he flagged down a cab and he told the driver, "Please take us to The Purple Dragon Arcade please."

Joey sat there listening to what Seto was saying and when he saw the tears in Seto's eyes he, he got up and walked over to where Seto was sitting, he sat down, and he said, "I love you too, and then he kissed him.

When he lifted his head, Joey said, "I have something that I want to show you, but its back at Jasper's, lets go and I'll ask him if it's alright if we go there."

When they went back into the living room, everyone was gone, Seto found the note and Joey took out his cell phone and called Jasper. "Where are you?" Joey asked.

Joey could hear the games in the background and he started laughing, Seto gave him a weird look and Joey said, "Their at the Purple Dragon Arcade, want to go."

Jasper could barely hear what Joey was saying, then he heard Joey say, "We'll be there in a few minutes, wait for us." Then Jasper's phone went dead.

Roland looked at Jasper and he asked, "Who was that?"

Jasper said, "It was Joseph and he either said that they were coming here or that he and Seto were having a beer."

The expression on Roland's face was priceless and Jasper started laughing, then Roland looked at him and he started laughing too, and he said, "They'll be here soon, and they better not smell like they've been drinking."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Seto and Joey got to the Arcade, they walked inside and the sight that met them caused both of them to start laughing. There standing by one of the games was Jasper and Roland with Mokuba trying to explain how to play the game.

Poor Mokuba was about to pull his hair out because neither of the men could understand what he was saying. Joey turned to Seto and he said, "Let's go rescue your brother, we can show those two old men how to play the game."

Seto laughed and nodded that he agreed and they went over to where the others were and Joey said, "Why don't you two step aside and let us show you how it's done."

Jasper looked at Roland and he said, "I think that we've just be insulted by these two, what do you think."

Roland moved over and stood beside Jasper and he said, "Alright, why don't you two show us how it's done."

Mokuba was giggling as he listened to them and he said, "You know that Seto's almost as good as I am playing this game, Joey you better watch out."

Joey ruffled his hair and then he said, "Well I guess since you said he's so good, then maybe he'd better show me how's it's done"

By the time they were done playing, Joey had beat Seto's butt, Mokuba couldn't believe that his brother could ever be beaten and he said, "Joey, you're better then I am at this game."

Jasper laughed and he said, "Hell he better be after all the times he's dragged me down here to try to show me how to play these games. I'd rather be playing Pong or Pack Man any day then these high tech games."

Mokuba looked at Jasper and he said, "What kind of games were they?"

Roland laughed and he said, "Those were the games we use to play, you know back in the good old days."

Mokuba said, "Oh yeah, when there were dinosaurs, is that what you mean."

Seto and Joey were laughing so hard as they listened to Roland, Jasper and Mokuba that they both nearly wet their pants. Joey then said, "I think I saw some of those games in the Museum once, boy they were antiques."

Jasper looked at him and he said, "Hey, that's not nice, you live in my house, eat my food and now you stand there an call me old."

Roland laughed and he looked at Jasper and he said, "I guess their right, we're just a couple of old decrepit men."

Mokuba looked at them and then he went over to Joey and he put his fists up and said, "You take that back, Roland and Jasper aren't that old."

Seto chuckled as he saw his brother get his hackles up and he said, "Cool off little brother, Joey's only teasing them, aren't you."

Joey turned to Mokuba and he said, "I was really only teasing them, hell you think that I'm good at painting, you haven't seen anything. You should see some of the paintings that Jasper and some unknown painter did; I can only wish to be that good."

Mokuba then said, "Can we see the paintings sometime?"

Jasper then said, "Well, come on let's go back to my place and I'll show you some of the paintings, and Joseph if I ever hear you doubting yourself again, I'll beat your ass, you are as good if not better then some people I know."

They left the Arcade, and they got into Seto's rented car and as he drove them back to Jasper's and went inside, Joey looked at Seto and he softly said, "I have something that I need to show you."

When they got back to Jasper's apartment, they went inside and the first thing that Roland saw was the painting he did when he first asked Jasper to become is life mate and he accepted. He walked over to the painting and when he turned around he had tears in his eyes and he said, "You kept it, why after what I put you through?"

Jasper walked over to him and he said, "I kept it because you painted it for me and you put your heart and soul into that painting. That meant more to me then anything."

Mokuba walked around the room and stared at the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and he in particular that he saw he said, "What is this suppose to be?"

Joey walked over to him and standing behind Mokie, he said, "Your brother once told me about reading a story to you when you were young about a special dragon that rescued a small boy and raised him as his son. He taught this boy to use special magic to help save the people of the kingdom, I painted it."

Seto walked over, he looked at the beautifully painted dragon that looked just like how he described it to Mokuba, and he said, "I love how you painted the dragon; it looks so lifelike, like it could actually fly."

Mokuba asked, "Can I have it please."

Joey smiled at him and said, "Sure it's yours."

Roland walked over to Jasper and he said, "What you said back at the Hotel, when you said that even though we probably wouldn't be able to be together you'd still love me, well I'm here to tell you that I want us to be together."

Jasper looked at him and he said, "Listen, you can't leave them, and I won't leave New York to move back to Domino, so let's just enjoy this time we have together."

Joey, Seto and Mokuba heard the conversation between them and when Roland said that he wanted them to be together, Mokuba looked at Seto and he said, "We have to find a way for them to be together, it isn't right to ask them to be apart again."

Seto looked at Mokuba then looked at Joey and he said, "I think that I have an idea, but I have to figure out exactly how to do it." Then Joey said, "I want to show you something."

Mokuba went over to where Roland and Jasper were and he said, "Can I have something to drink?"

When they walked into the kitchen, Joey took Seto's hand and took him to his room. He walked over to the easel and said, "I painted this and when I was done, I knew that somehow I had to tell you how I felt and hope that you'd feel the same way."

He lifted the cover and when Seto saw the painting tears filled his eyes and he walked over and touched it and then he said, "I love it, Joey please is there someway that we can be together again?"

Joey walked over to him and as he put his arms around Seto's waist he said, "I want that too, but like Jasper, I can't leave here. This is my home now."

Seto then kissed him and as he lifted his head he said, "I'm going to find a way that Roland, Jasper, you and I to be together. I need to do talk to Roland and see what he thinks about my idea."

They walked back to the living room and they found Roland standing with his arms around Jasper as they looked out the window and Joey got an idea, he looked at Seto and said, "I'll be right back." He hurried back to his room, got his tablet and as he came back to the room he went over, sat down and started drawing.

Seto stood behind him and watched as Joey sketched the scene before them and when he was done it was beautiful and he said, "You really are a great artist."

Joey looked up at him and said, "Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself."

Seto leaned down and kissed him and then they heard, "Get a room, I don't want to see all this kissing, it's gross." Mokie said. They all laughed and then Roland looked at his watch and he said, "It's time we get home." Then Roland called for the limo to pick them up at Jasper's.

As Jasper and Joey walked with them to the door and said, "Goodnight." They waited until they got into the limo and then they went back inside and Joey picked up his tablet and Jasper asked him, "What are you drawing?"

Joey closed it up and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out later, goodnight I'll see you in the morning."

Jasper laughed as he watched Joseph walk to his room, and then he locked up the apartment, went to his own room, and got ready for bed.

When Roland, Seto and Mokie got back to the Hotel and went up to their room, Seto said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Mokuba said, "I'll see you both in the morning, goodnight."

Roland and Seto walked over and sat down and Roland said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Before Joey went to bed, he sat down at the drawing table, opened the tablet, and finished the drawing of Roland and Jasper. When he was satisfied with how it looked, he closed it, got up and got ready for bed, in the morning he'd start painting it.

When Seto and Roland sat down, Seto said, "I need to get your opinion on something that I've been thinking about, what would you say if I told you that I was thinking of selling Kaiba Corp. to Pegasus and moving here to live?"

Roland looked at him and he said, "Are you sure that's what you want to do, have you talked this over with Mokuba to see what he thinks?"

Seto told him, "No, I wanted to find out what you thought about it before I said anything to anyone."

Roland got up and walked over to the window and as he looked outside he said, "Son, this is a huge decision to make and before you make it, you have to be really sure that this is what you want, because once you've signed the papers you can't take it back."

Seto walked over to where Roland was and he said, "I lost Joey once, because what I became, I was so involved with that damn Company, well I don't want to be that person anymore. And now I have a chance to undo what I did, and I'm going to take it."

Then from behind them they heard, "Well then do it, hell I don't give a rats ass if you sell it or not, Seto you love Joey, don't let him slip through your fingers again." Mokuba said.

Roland then said, "If that's what you want to do, then I'll get together with the board of Directors and inform them of the possible merging of Kaiba Corp. with Industrial Illusions."

Mokuba walked over to where they were and he said, "I'm proud of what you're doing, you're finally putting someone else's feelings ahead of your own."

Seto hugged Mokie and then he said, "Are you really sure you don't care if I sell Kaiba Corp. you know that when I do, we won't be living in Domino anymore and I'll probably be selling the Manor too."

Mokuba then said, "Sure I'll probably miss not going back to Domino, but I'll love coming here to New York when I come to visit, there are more things to do here, plus I'll be seeing my dad and brother and their life mates, and that's all I really care about."

Roland then said, "Alright first thing in the morning I'll get in touch with the Board of Directors and let them know what's going on, then I'll call Helga and tell her, she can let the staff know."

Seto then said, "What if we keep the Manor, you know for a place to go to when we want to get away from here, that way we can keep Helga and the staff, they have been there for us ever since I can remember and their family and family sticks together."

Mokuba went over to Seto and hugged him and he said, "Thank you for wanting to keep the Manor, it has too many memories, some not so good, but plenty of them were really great weren't they."

Seto smiled down at him and he said, "Yes, I feel the same way little brother."

Roland smiled at them and he said, "Alright, I'll get in touch with the Board, then call Maximillion and let him know that you want to have a meeting with him about a possible merger and let Helga know what's going on, and not to worry, the Manor stays in the Kaiba family."

Mokuba yawned and Roland said, "It's time we all get some sleep, we can continue this in the morning, so let's go."

Mokuba and Seto gave him a hug and he kissed them and said, "I love you both." Then they went to their rooms and as he walked to his, he thought, "I'm so damn proud of both of my boys, they've grown-up into great young men, especially Seto.

I never thought that I'd live to see the day when he wasn't the CEO of Kaiba Corp., well today I discovered that he's willing to step down for the man that he loves, now maybe he and Joey can have the life that they've always wanted, a life full of love and happiness. I know that that's what I want, a life with Jasper as my life mate."

Jasper lay in bed and wondered what tomorrow would bring, did he have the courage to ask Roland to become his life mate and to live here in New York with him. What would Roland's answer be?

Joey also lay in bed and wondered what Seto meant when he said, "I'm going to find a way that Roland, Jasper, you and I to be together. I need to do talk to Roland and see what he thinks about my idea." Joey turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next morning when Joey woke up, he went over to the drawing table and took the sketch he had drawn and went over to the easel and put a canvas on it and started painting. When he was done, he stood back and smiled.

He had painted what he saw, it was Roland with his black hair standing over six feet tall, holding Jasper who had dark brown hair and was just about two inches shorter, they were standing at the window looking out and the love that Roland had in his eyes as he looked at Jasper made Joey's eyes fill with tears.

It was great seeing them standing there, so much in love with each other, and how they were willing to have that moment in time as their own knowing that at anytime it could end, but not caring.

Joey covered the painting and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and as he entered the kitchen, he saw Jasper sitting at the table writing a letter. When he went over and got a cup of coffee, Jasper turned the paper over, he smiled at Joseph and said, "I had a great time yesterday, even though I didn't understand what Mokuba was saying about how to play those games, it was great just being with Roland and all of you."

Joey nodded that he understood and then he said, "Later on I have something that I want to give to you and Roland, but right now, what's for breakfast."

Jasper laughed and said, "I guess we can go out and get something to eat, let's go, I'm hungry."

As they left the apartment, they went to the little diner down the street and had the best pancakes and eggs. As they ate, Jasper's phone rang and when he answered it, he heard Roland's voice say, "Can you and Joseph come over in a little while, Seto has something to tell both of you."

Jasper said, "We'll be there."

Joey asked, "Where are we going?"

Jasper told him, "That was Roland, he wants us to come over later, something about Seto wants to talk to us."

Joey wondered what it was about. He said, "Alright, but lets finish breakfast first, it's to good not to."

Jasper laughed and continued eating, and he said, "You are the only person that I know that can eat almost anything and not gain one single pound."

Joey laughed and said, "I love my food, that's all."

When they were done eating, they walked outside, Jasper flagged down a taxi, and the driver drove to the Hotel. When they walked inside, Joey wondered what was going on. They went up in the elevator and when they got to the top floor and the doors opened, Jasper knocked on the door and when Roland opened the door, he said, "Come in, Seto and Mokuba are waiting in the living room."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When Joseph and Jasper got to the Hotel, they rode the elevator up to the top floor, and when the doors opened they walked to the suite where Roland, Seto and Mokuba were staying in.

Jasper rang the bell and when Roland opened the door, he said, "Come on in, Seto and Mokuba are in the living room."

As they walked into the room, Seto stood up and he said, "Please come sit down, I have something that I need to talk to both of you about. I've already talked this over with Mokuba and Roland about what I'm planning on doing and they're behind me."

Joey stood up, he looked at Seto, and he said, "What are you going to do?"

Seto walked over to him and he said, "I love you with all my heart, and this time here has shown me how much I've loved being not only with my family but having time being with you and Jasper.

I've decided to sell Kaiba Corp. to Pegasus and that way we can live here and I'll never have to deal with a business that was destroying not only any chance I had being with my family, but it was the reason that you left.

You felt like I didn't love you anymore because I was so damn busy dealing with that damn business, but no more, I'm free to be who I want and I want to be the man that you feel in love with."

Joey looked at him as if he'd lost him mind and then he said, "I won't be the reason that you're selling the family business, god Seto, that business has been in your family for years and you can't just throw it away." Then he walked out of the room.

Seto called out to him and said, "Joey please listen to me, I'm not selling the business, I'm getting away from the monster that tried to rule my life. I've loved being here in New York and the man that I look at in the mirror is the one that I always want to be, not that bastard that I use to be."

Joey turned around and the tears in Seto's eyes made him walk back to him and as they stood there looking at each other, Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "Are you really sure this is what you want to do, I don't want you to do anything that will come back and later and cause us trouble."

Seto drew him into his arms, he kissed Joey, and as he lifted his head he said, "I love you and this is definitely what I want to do, I want to be able to spend time with you and my family."

Jasper looked at Roland and he whispered, "You really are alright with what he's planning on doing?"

Roland looked over at Seto holding Joey in his arms and he said, "Look over there, they are so in love and Seto knows that if he goes back to being the head of one of the most powerful companies in the world, he'll change back into the person he hates, so yes I agree with what he's doing."

Jasper looked at them and then he said, "I guess what you said makes sense, but what about tomorrow and the day after that, will he still be happy about making that decision or will he regret making the life changing decision he wants to make?"

Roland smiled down at him and he said, "I know my sons and when they make a decision it's because they want to not because someone wants them to, so I know that years from now Seto will still be glad that he decided to sell off as he says the monster that would of taken over his life."

Then Roland looked at Jasper and he got down on one knee and he looked up at Jasper and he said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my life mate and the other part of my heart and soul."

Joey said, "Look over there." Seto and Mokuba turned around and they all watched Roland propose to Jasper and then Mokuba jumped up and down and shouted, "It's about time, yeah you go dad, we all love Jasper and now we are really a family."

Roland and Jasper started laughing and then they walked over to where Seto, Joey and Mokie were and he said, "You're right son, we are a whole family now."

Mokuba ran over, he wrapped his arms around both Jasper, and Roland and he said, "Now I'll have two dads and that's the greatest thing in the world."

Seto and Joey stood there and then Seto put his arm around Joey, who stepped closer to him and as they held onto each other watching the scene in front of them.

Seto softly said, "When the right time comes, I'll be asking you to become my life mate, just like dad did and I hope that you'll give me the same answer that Jasper did."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "When that time comes, I'll give you the right answer." Then he kissed him.

So then Roland said, "This calls for a celebration, why don't we all go out to dinner and we can celebrate all that's happened today."

Mokuba said, "Can we go get some burgers and fries, I haven't had any since we got here."

Roland laughed and said, "Its burgers and fries then, let's go."

They left the Hotel, Roland looked at Jasper, and he said, "Do you know of a good burger joint here?"

Jasper laughed and said, "I know where they make the best burgers, just ask Joseph."

So Jasper gave the driver the address and when they got there and went inside, Mokuba said, "This is almost like the Burger Barn back in Domino, no wonder why Joey likes it."

Joey ruffled his hair and he said, "That's right squirt, now lets go get a booth before the old men forget why were here."

Seto chuckled as both Roland and Jasper gave Joey death glares. They all went to sit down and when the woman came to take their orders, she said, "Do all of you know what you want to eat?"

They all enjoyed their burgers and every now and then, Mokuba would say something that would cause them all to laugh and then he asked, "Dad what are you going to do once Seto sells the business?"

I don't really know, but first your brother and I will have to go back to Domino and sign the papers for Pegasus to buy the company, then when we get back, maybe I'll think of something."

Seto looked at Joey when Roland said that they both would have to go back to Domino, he took Joey's hand in his, and he softly said, "I'll be come back that's something you can count on."

Joey looked at him and he kissed his cheek and said, "I know, but now that we've found each other, I'm so afraid that I'll lose you again."

After they were done eating, Mokuba asked, "Can we got to the park and just walk around, I've never been to the park yet."

Roland looked at Jasper and he smiled and said, "I think that it's a great idea, I don't get to the park much myself, so let's go."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

For the past two days, Seto's had several video conference calls with Pegasus as they worked out the details of the merger. One thing that concerned Seto was the employees who worked for him, would their jobs be intact or would they be fired when Pegasus took over.

The one thing that Pegasus reassured Seto was and it would be put in writing that the employees who were working for Kaiba Corp. wouldn't lose their jobs, unless they wanted to quit.

Finally, they had completed all that they could do through the calls and now Seto and Roland had to travel to Domino to sign the papers and Kaiba Corp. would belong to Pegasus, now the only thing left to do was to tell Joey.

Seto called and asked Joey if he'd have dinner with him, he had something to talk to him about. Joey knew that it had something to do with the merger and he didn't know if he wanted to hear what it was, but he agreed to have dinner with Seto anyway.

Seto called Jasper and asked him if he could tell him of a good Italian restaurant and Jasper smiled as he heard what Seto asked. He told Seto that Domingo's was the best Italian restaurant in New York. Seto thanked him and then he made reservations for that evening.

That evening when they walked into Domingo's, Joey wanted to tell Seto, "Stop this craziness and just keep the Company, that he'd find a way to live in Domino" but he just kept quiet and waited for Seto to tell him why they were there.

When they were seated at one of the best tables and the waiter took their orders, Seto looked at Joey and he said, "Tomorrow Roland and I are leaving to go to Domino, I'll be signing the papers that will finalize the sale of Kaiba Corp."

When Joey didn't say anything, Seto reached across the table and took Joey's hand in his and he asked, "What's wrong, please tell me."

Joey looked at him and then he said, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that we've found each other again and are working things out to be together and now you have to leave and go back to Domino, what if." Joey couldn't continue, he had tears in his eyes and Seto reached over and wiped them away.

Seto then said, "Listen to me, nothing is going to happen, I'm only going there to sign the papers and then we'll be coming back and I'll never have to leave again I promise."

Joey tried not to let it bother him but something was nagging at him, what was it? What was the real problem here? He didn't know but it scared the hell out of him. Joey then said, "I know it, but what if something does happen, what do I do then?"

Seto smiled at him and then he said, "Listen, please for tonight lets not talk about this, I want to spend this night with you, not trying to analyze what might happen."

Joey squeezed his hand and he said, "Alright, I love being here with you, where did you find out about this place, did Jasper tell you?"

Seto laughed and he said, "I called him and asked where there was a good Italian restaurant and he told me about Domingo's so here we are."

They had a great dinner and afterwards, Seto asked Joey to dance and as he held Joey in his arms, and they danced around the floor, he vowed that nothing would ever keep them apart.

When the song ended, Seto looked deep into Joey's eyes and then he kissed him, then they walked back to their table and sat down and Seto said, "Could Mokuba stay with you and Jasper while we're gone, I know he'd rather stay here then go back and just have to sit while we talk and sign papers."

Joey smiled at Seto and he said, "You know that he can, it'll be great hearing about how he's doing in College, and Seto don't worry, I'll try not to let the dark thoughts come back, I love you so much and I don't want to go on without you."

As they walked out of Domingo's and got into the limo, Seto took Joey into his arms and kissed him and whispered, "I love you too and I can hardly wait until the day we become life mates."

When the limo pulled up in front of where Jasper lived, the driver opened the door and as they got out, Seto walked Joey to the door and he said, "I'll be back, you can count on that, I've found the other part of my heart and soul and I don't intend to lose them again." Then he kissed Joey one more time.

Joey went inside and as he closed the door, he knew that tomorrow would be the hardest thing he's ever had to do, watch that jet take off and have to wait until it came back again.

When Joey walked into the living room, he saw Jasper standing over by the window and he knew that something was wrong. He walked over and he said, "Jasper what's wrong?"

Jasper turned around, he had tears in his eyes, and he said, "Roland told me that tomorrow he and Seto were leaving to go to Domino and I'm terrified that something might happen."

Joey went over and he put his arm around Jasper and he said, "When Seto told me the same thing tonight, well I started thinking that something might happen, but then Seto promised that he and Roland would be back when the paperwork was signed and I believe him."

Jasper smiled at Joey and he said, "I guess if you can then so can I, oh by the way, Roland asked if Mokuba could stay here while their gone and I told him that he could."

Joey then hugged Jasper and he said, "Thanks, its been awhile since I've had time talking to him. I think that we'd better get to bed, we have to be up early to see them off in the morning."

Jasper said, "I'm so glad that you came here, ever since we first met, I felt that we'd become great friends, but I feel more like your father or older brother. I hope you don't mind that I feel this way."

Joey put his arm around Jasper and said, "Well dad, we'd better get some sleep; we want to be there to see them off."

Jasper laughed and as they walked down the hall he said, "Goodnight, and I meant what I said, you've brought more happiness into this house and I love you for that."

Jasper smiled at Joey as he walked to his room and as he closed the door, Jasper softly said, "You better come back old man or I'll come and get you." Then he went over, got into bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

As Joey closed his bedroom door, he went over and got ready for bed and as he was sitting on the edge of the bed, he said, "I'll be waiting for you to come home." Then he turned off the light and went to sleep.

At the Hotel:

When Seto opened the door, he found Roland standing at the window looking out at the star lit sky and he walked over and said, "We'll be back and then you and Jasper can exchange rings, and maybe Joey and I will join the two of you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper and Joey stood back as Mokuba went over and told Roland and Seto good-bye and after he hugged them, he went over to talk to Travis, and that's when Seto walked over to Joey and Roland walked over to Jasper.

As they held each other, Seto whispered to Joey, "Please keep and eye on Mokie and help Jasper through this, I know how hard is for you, because it's hard on me too, but the sooner I sign those papers we can get on with our lives, and Joey never forget that I love you with all my heart." Then he kissed Joey.

As Joey and Seto were saying good-bye, Roland was holding Jasper in his arm and promising that he'd come back and then they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

Then he said, "Please help Joseph keep an eye on Mokuba and help Joseph through this time, I know how hard it is for you, because it's killing me to have to leave you.

But the sooner that Seto signs those papers the soon we can get on with out lives, and Jas, remember that I love you with all my heart and soul." Then they kissed.

Travis then said, "Seto, it's time that to go." Then he looked down at Mokuba and he said, "Keep an eye on those two and don't let them get to out of control, I'll bring home your brother and dad as soon as I can."

Mokuba hugged him and then he went over to where Joey and Jasper was and standing between them, they all waved on last time to both Seto, Roland and then they got into the jet, it taxied onto the runway, and it took off.

Mokuba then said, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Jasper and Joey both laughed and then Jasper said, "You know what, so am I, so let's go get some burgers and fries."

So as they climbed into the car, Jasper drove away from the airport and they went to New York's best burger place and as they walked inside and sat down in a booth.

Then Mokuba said, "Alright lets order I'm really hungry."

Joey laughed and said, "That's usually my line, but I guess I'll share it with you." When the waitress came over, she said, "Ready to order?"

Mokuba then said, "I want the biggest cheese burger and a large order of curly fries and a huge chocolate shake."

Jasper chuckled as he heard what Mokuba ordered and he said, "You know that sounds good, I'll have what he's having" and Joey said, "Me too." She chuckled and left to place their orders.

After they had eaten, Mokuba asked Joey, "Can I see some of your paintings?"

Jasper laughed and then he said, "Sure lets go back to my place and I'll show you where he hides them."

Joey glared at Jasper and he said, "Alright you two it isn't nice to gang up on someone, then he smiled and said, alright I'll show you a few but there are a couple that I don't anyone to see just yet."

Mokuba said, "Let's go, I'm curious as to what kind of things you paint." Jasper paid the bill, they walked out and got back into his car, and he drove home.

As they walked inside the apartment, Jasper said, "Alright, come with me, I'll show you some of Joey's paintings."

As they left the room, Joey went over and standing by the window, he looked out at the skyline and wondered where they were and when they'd land in Domino.

When Mokuba and Jasper walked back to the living room, they saw Joey standing by the window and that's when Mokuba said, "Joey please come here I have something that I want to say to both of you."

Joey walked over to where they were and then Mokuba said, "I want both of you to promise me something, promise me that neither of you will allow this to get either of you down, and if it does, please let me know so that I can kick your asses until you snap out of it."

Jasper looked at Joseph and then they looked at Mokuba and by the look on his face, they knew that he wasn't kidding and so they each said, "We promise."

Joey looked at Mokuba and he said, "How in the hell did you get so smart, and who asked you to say that to us?"

Jasper looked at Joey and was about to say something, when Mokuba told them, "Travis asked me to keep an eye on both of you, he said that there was nothing to worry about, when their business was done, he'd have them back before we could miss them."

Joey put his arm around Mokuba and he said, "Travis is right, but you've got to understand that your brother and I like Roland and Jasper have just gotten a second chance to find what we lost, and I guess I'm scared that something might happen to make that all disappear."

Mokuba looked at Jasper then at Joey and he said, "I understand more then either of you know, sure you both want to spend the rest of your lives with them.

But I want to find my brother again, the one that that damn business took away from me, so all we can do is help each other and be patient until they come home."

Jasper smiled at the young man sitting there next to Joseph and he said, "Your right, so this is what we'll do, we'll keep busy and before we know it they'll be home."

Joey looked at Jasper and said, "That's a great idea and I know what we can do, you and I can help Mokie discover if he has any talent for painting, how does that sound?"

Mokuba looked at them as if they'd just lost their minds, but he was going to do anything to help them all pass the time, so he said, "Alright I'm game if you both are."

Jasper laughed and said, "Well we can start tomorrow, right now I think that we all should get some sleep, we can start first thing in the morning."

Joey looked at Mokuba and he said, "There's a spare bed in my room, you can sleep there if that's alright with you."

Mokuba smiled at them and he said, "That'll be great, then he said, "What about clothes, my are still at the Hotel."

Jasper said, "Tomorrow we can go and talk to the Manager and see if he'll let you in to get some clothes, now that that is settled, let's get some sleep."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

As soon as the jet was in the air, Seto was in contact with Pegasus and he said, "We'll be in Domino in a few hours, I'll let you know when we can meet." Seto then said to Roland, "Please call the Manor and asked Jeffery to meet us at the airport."

Travis told them, "We'll be landing at the airport in twenty minutes, please put on your seat belts; I'll let you know when I'm going to land."

Roland and Seto were sitting there and Seto said, "Please call Helga and have her have the entire staff waiting in the living room so that when we get there we can tell them what is going to happen."

Roland nodded that he understood then he said, "When we get home, we should call Joey and Jasper and let them know that we got here alright and to ask them to let Mokuba know."

Travis then said, "I'm beginning my descend and we'll be landing in a few minutes."

When the jet came to a stop, Travis opened the door and when Seto and Roland got off, Seto said, "Please come with us to the Manor, I have something that I want to tell all of you."

Jeffery was there and as they all got into the limo, Seto placed a call to New York and he put the call on speaker and both he and Roland talked to Joey, Jasper and Mokuba that they had gotten there and that they loved them and they'd call later, and then Seto said, "Remember, we'll be home soon."

When Jasper hung up the phone and as he looked at Joey and Mokie, he said, "Alright, now that we know they got there alright, I think that we should have Mokuba show us some of his painting skills."

Mokuba laughed and said, "Okay, let's get busy."

When Jasper had hung up the phone, Jeffery was pulling up in front of the Manor and when Roland and Seto got out, they looked around and then Roland said, "Let's get inside, Seto wants to speak to all the staff."

When they walked into the front door, memories came flooding back, Seto stopped and closed his eyes, and Roland asked him, "Are you alright?"

Seto nodded that he was and then they walked into the living room and there were Helga and the entire staff. Roland and Seto walked over and stood by the window and Seto began.

"I know that all of you are wondering why you're all here, well I know that you've all heard the rumors that I'm selling Kaiba Corp. well its true, but I'm keeping the Manor.

I also know that most of you know that Joey had left me and moved away, well Mokuba found out where he was living and Roland and I went to America.

Roland discovered that the man that Joey was living with was someone who he had known and loved years ago, when we got there, Jasper agreed to talk to him and I finally got Joey to talk to me and now we are finally getting back together.

I'm selling the company because it was consuming me and changing me into someone that I hated, so I decided to sell it and Roland and I are moving to America and hopefully we can convince Jasper and Joey to become our life mates. Mokuba is going to be going back to Oxford in another month and he'll be graduating in three months.

Then Suzie one of the maids held up her hand and Roland smiled at her she said, "Are we going to stay working here or will we have to find another job?"

Seto looked around the room and he said, "Most of you have worked here for years and some are new, but I want all of you to know that all of you will be keeping your jobs.

Mokuba wants to have someplace to come to when things gets out of control, a place where he can just be himself, a place where he knows that no matter what, no one will ever condemn him, but show him what it means to have a family to come home to."

Helga had tears in her eyes, Roland walked over to her, and as he looked down at her and he said, "What's the matter?"

She smiled at him and then she said, "Have to asked Jas to marry you yet?"

Roland laughed and he hugged her and said, "Yes, and he said he would, oh and Seto and Joey might be doing the same thing in the near future."

Helga went over to Seto and as she stood there looking up at him, he blushed and asked her, "What did that crazy old man tell you?"

She hugged him and whispered, "I'm so glad that you and Joey are getting another chance to find love, when he left he took a part of you with him, and now you've found it again, don't let anything happen to that love that you both have for each other."

As Seto held her in his arms he said, "You're always been here for Mokie and me for all of our lives and I want to tell you that I've been a monster to the ones that I love, but that person's now dead and buried and I'll be thankful for your love and understanding."

She reached up and wiped the tears away and she said, "When are you two leaving to go back to America?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "I've got to make arrangements to meet with Pegasus and then we have to work out things, then sign the papers and that could take a couple of days, so until then, we'll be staying here."

She then turned around, looked at the staff, and said, "Well what are you all standing there for; we have a house to run and two hungry men to cook for, so let's all get busy."

The staff laughed and they all went to do their jobs and Roland said, "I've missed hearing that sweet voice of yours, you are one hell of lady and I'm glad that we are friends, I'd hate to see the other side of you."

Helga laughed as she walked out of the room, then she turned around and said, "Well then both of you had better be good or you just might see that side come out."

Seto laughed and then he went over and picking up the phone he called Industrial Illusions and asked to speak to Pegasus, tell him that Seto Kaiba wants to talk to him."

Pegasus came onto the line and he said, "So when do you want to sign the papers?"

Seto told him, "I'll be there tomorrow, and Max, thanks for taking this monster off my hands."

Pegasus knew how he felt, because at one time his own business nearly destroyed him, and it was Croquet that took control and got him away for a few months, then when he came back he was a different man. "You're welcome and I hope that now your life will be happier." Pegasus said. Then the line went dead.

Seto turned to Roland and he said, "Let's go see if we can get something to eat."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Dinner that evening was a first for the Manor, Helga had prepared a buffet line and everyone who worked at the Manor was at the dining table.

As they ate, they laughed and joked and told stories that had everyone in stitches and it was one of the best times that Seto had ever had, and he didn't want it to end, but he knew that tomorrow would be another day.

After dinner was over and everyone had gone to bed, Seto went up to his room, Roland went to his room and Helga went to her room and they each placed calls to New York.

Seto called Joey and when Joey answered his phone and heard Seto's voice, he nearly stopped breathing. "How are you doing?" Seto asked.

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and he said, "Better now that I can hear your voice, how's thing going in Domino?"

Seto told him about having a talk with the staff and how elated they were that they weren't going to be losing their jobs, and how Helga had fixed a buffet dinner and we all had dinner together."

Joey smiled as he listened to Seto and he heard how at ease Seto was and that made him happy. Then Seto said, "Tomorrow I'll be signing the papers with Pegasus and as soon as they are signed, dad and I will be coming home."

Seto heard the pause in Joey's voice and he said, "Everything's going to be just fine, nothing is going to happen to either of us."

Joey then said, "I believe you, but sometimes crazy thoughts get in the way and you know how I am, I'm always letting those thoughts make me go nuts." Joey then told Seto how he and Jasper were trying to teach Mokie how to paint and how he wasn't really that bad.

Seto laughed and then he said, "I bet that it is a real challenge to do that." Joey then said, "He's pretty good."

Then Seto said, "I'd better go, it's getting late and I have to get up early so that Pegasus and I can talk about the merger." Joey told him that he loved him and Seto said the same then he hung up the phone. As Joey listened to the dial tone, he prayed that nothing would happen to any of them.

Roland called Jasper and when he heard Roland's voice Jasper said, "How are things there?

Roland told him about how Seto talked to the staff and that they all had dinner together and it was a really nice time. Jasper smiled and kind of wished he could have been there. Then Roland said, "Seto's meeting with Pegasus tomorrow and after he signs the papers and everything is in order, we're coming home."

Jasper got an uneasy feeling and he said, "Please be careful and both of you come home to us, I miss you and Ro, I love you with all my heart."

Roland knew that he was probably scared and he said, "Jas, everything is going to be just fine, Seto and I will be coming home soon."

Jasper smiled as he heard Roland say, "I love you with all my heart and I can hardly wait for us to become life mates. I've got to go now, and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how things are going." Then Roland hung up the phone and as Jasper did the same, he prayed that nothing bad would happen.

Mokuba was sitting in the living room when his cell phone rang and when he answered it; he smiled as he heard Helga's voice say, "How are you doing?"

Mokuba loved her like she was their mother and he said, "It's good to hear your voice, I miss you and everyone there."

Helga knew that he was lonely and she said, "Seto said that tomorrow he and Pegasus would be signing the papers for the selling of Kaiba Corp. and that then he and Roland would be leaving to go back to New York."

Mokie then said, "I know that everything is going to be alright, but I still can't get this nagging feeling out of my head that something is going to happen and they won't be coming home."

Helga wished that she could be there to hold him, because he was so scared, then she said, "Listen, stop thinking things like that, Travis is the best pilot and he'll make sure that Seto and Roland will get home safely."

Mokuba sighed and then he said, "Guess what, I'm learning to become an artist like Joey and Jasper."

Helga laughed as she thought about Joseph and Jasper trying to teach him and then she said, "Paint a picture for me and when you come to visit you can give it to me."

Mokie said, "You've got yourself a deal, and I'll make sure that it's a really nice painting."

Helga then said, "Listen I've got to go, I have to get up early and fix breakfast for those two, I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk some more." Then she hung up and as Mokie did the same, he prayed that nothing would happen to either of them on their way back home.

Early the next morning, Seto got up and went downstairs to get some coffee and he found that Roland was already there. Seto sat down at the table and Helga asked, "When is your meeting with Mr. Pegasus?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "Around nine. Helga's what's wrong?"

I called and talked to Mokuba and he's really scared that something bad is going to happen to both of you on the flight back, you need to call and reassure him that everything is going to be alright."

Seto went over and kissed her cheek and he said, "I'll go call him right now, and thanks for calling and talking to him, he really misses you and the rest of the staff."

Seto left the room and Roland said, "Joseph and Jasper have been having the same thoughts and neither Seto nor I know how to let them know that everything is going to be alright."

Helga smiled and said, "The only way you can do that is to go home as soon as possible and let them know just how much they mean to both of you."

He smiled and gave her a kiss and said, "You're one hell of a good friend, confidant and surrogate mother all wrapped in one beautiful package."

She wiped the tears from her face and she said, "Get the hell out of here and let me get my work done."

Roland left the kitchen laughing and he found Seto in the living room talking to his brother.

"Mokie, we are both going to be alright and as soon as I sign the papers and Travis is ready to fly the jet back to New York, I'll call and let you, Joey and Jasper know. Please don't be worried, I love you little bro, and we'll see all of you later."

Then he hung up the phone and looked at Roland and he said, "We'd better get going, so that Pegasus can sign the papers and we can go home."

Roland drove the car and as he pulled into the gates of Kaiba Corp., Seto was so glad to be getting this monster off his hands, he also knows that he owes it to his employees to let them know that he was selling this company to Maximillion Pegasus, so before anything is signed, Seto's going to have a meeting to let everyone know what he is going to do.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

When Roland and Seto walked into Kaiba Corp., the security guard at the front desk stopped them and said, "A Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you in your office, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto thanked him and said, "Will you please let every department know that Mr. Kaiba wants everyone to go to the Auditorium, there is going to be a company meeting."

Greg the security guard said, "Yes sir, I'll let everyone know."

Roland and Seto walked to the private elevator that took them directly to his Office and as they walked past his secretary's desk, Seto said, "Vivian, will you please go to the auditorium, I want to have a company meeting." She nodded that she would and then they walked into Seto's Office.

There standing by the window was Pegasus and when he heard the door open, he turned and said, "I'm glad that we could have this meeting."

Seto then said, "Before I sign any papers, I want to inform all the employees about the merger and why I have to sell Kaiba Corp., and to who I'm selling it to."

Maximillion nodded that he understood and then Seto said, "Will you please come to the meeting, they will have questions that both of us will have to answer." Max said, "I'll be glad to come."

Then they walked to the elevator that would take them down to the entrance of the auditorium, the doors opened and the three of them walked into the room, you could hear the whispers for all the employees wonder what was going on.

Seto went directly to the podium and he said, "I'm here today to inform all of you that because of circumstances that are beyond my control, I have decided to sell Kaiba Corp., to Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

Seto then said, "Is there any questions for either Mr. Pegasus or myself, feel free to ask us anything."

One man stood up and he said, "My name is James Wilson, and I've worked for Kaiba Corp. for nearly forty years, I'm worried that with the selling of this company to Mr. Pegasus that it will mean that my pension and retirement will go out the window, is that true?"

Seto stood there and he said, "I haven't signed any papers yet, because I wanted to make sure that all of you who are working for this company will have secured jobs and that any of you that are reaching retirement age that it won't bother any of your benefits at all."

Then Maximillion asked to speak to them and as he walked over to the podium he said, "When Mr. Kaiba approached me with this deal, he wanted to make sure that all your jobs would be safe and that no one would be fired.

I assured him that after the papers were signed and I take over, I will keep all of the employees working here, and no one will be fired or lose their jobs, unless they either want to quit or they don't do what their jobs entail."

After Pegasus said that, everyone in the room stood up and cheered, this caused not only Roland to smile but so did Seto and Pegasus. Then one of the women in the back of the room stood up and she said, "My name is Bridget and I was wondering if Mr. Pegasus will allow people to work their way up the ladder like Mr. Kaiba did."

Maximillion said, "That is how I run Industrial Illusions and I intend to run this company the same way."

Then one of the men stood up and he asked, "What will this company be called after the merger?"

Seto said, "That is entirely up to Mr. Pegasus whether he wants to keep the name the same or change it later on."

Maximillion said, "I think that I'll have a vote after I take over as to what the employees want the name of the company to be."

Then Seto and Maximillion stood facing each other and they shook hands and Roland said, "The merger has been sealed; now everyone needs to go back to work, and Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus will go and sign the papers making this merger legal."

So as all the employees stood up to go back to work they all cheered and clapped because they were happy that after the merger was signed their jobs would be secure and that all the benefits wouldn't be changed.

Seto, Roland and Max walked out of the room and got into the elevator and it took them up to the top floor and as they walked out of the doors and into the Office.

Seto sat down at the desk for the last time, opened the drawer and took out the paperwork that the lawyers had prepared and he said, "These are the contracts, I want you to look them over and make sure that they meet with your approval."

Max looked the paperwork over and after he was satisfied, he took out his pen, before he signed them, Seto called Vivian into the Office and asked her to witness the signing and then Max signed the parts, then Seto signed and finally Vivian witnessed them by signing her name.

When they were done, Max and Seto shook hands and Seto said, "Thank you for what you've done here, I know that you understand why I had to get rid of this monster. Now it's yours to deal with."

Max smiled and said, "I understand perfectly and I hope that now you can get on with your life without feeling as if you let everyone down. I know that everyone involved will prosper from this, and that they will always know how much you fought for their rights."

Max walked out of the Office and Seto looked at Roland and he said, "Now I'm finally free, free to live the life that I've always wanted, to marry the man I love and be happy."

Roland walked over to him and as he put his arms around Seto he said, "We're both free to marry the men we love and as soon as that jet lands that is exactly what I intend on doing."

Vivian knocked on the door and she said, "Sir, I want to thank you for allowing me to be your secretary, it has been an honor working for you."

Tears filled his eyes as Seto walked over to her and he hugged her and said, "No, the honor has been mine, I know that I wasn't the easiest person to work for, but you always let me know when I crossed the line and you weren't afraid to do it."

She laughed and said, "I guess it was my up bringing, I was an Army brat and my dad raised us not to take crap off anyone and that also meant the ones we worked for."

Roland laughed and said, "You are now and will always be one hell of a lady and I know that Max will love having you work for him too."

She then left the Office, Seto picked up the phone, and dialed Joey's cell phone and when he answered, he said, "It's done, the papers have been signed and Roland and I will be leaving to come home in the morning. Please let Jasper and Mokie know and Joey, will you marry me when I get back?"

Joey had tears in his eyes when he heard what Seto asked him and he said, "Yes, yes I'll marry you, and I love you. Please be careful and come home soon." Seto then said, "Joey, I have to go, but I'll call you in the morning when we are ready to take off."

Roland went over by the window and he called Jasper and told him that the papers had been signed and the he and Seto would be coming home in the morning, and then he asked, "Jasper, can we get married right away?"

Jasper wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Ro, I'll marry you at the airport if you want, all I want is for you and Seto to come home safely and soon."

Mokuba was listening to the conversation and he said, "Tell them that I love them and for them to come home soon."

Roland laughed and said, "You tell Mokie that we love him too and that we'll be home as soon as we can, Jas, I have to go now, I'll call you when we are ready to take off."

Seto turned to Roland and he said, "Lets go home, I want to spend a few hours with Helga and the rest of our family." So they left the Office and as they got into the car and Roland drove back to the Manor.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Now that all the papers were signed, Seto was free to finally have the life he has always dreamed of, a life of freedom, freedom from working his life away. As they walked into the door of the Manor, Seto wanted to jump up and down, because he was going to go back to New York and marry Joey, the one person he's loved and nearly lost.

While they were gone, Helga and the others worked to get the back yard ready for the party they were going to have to show Seto and Roland their love and to help celebrate their upcoming Weddings.

When they got home, Helga surprised them by saying, "We're going to be eating outside, so let's go outside."

As they walked outside, everyone stood up and cheered and both Seto and Roland were emotionally hit by what they were doing. Helga then said, "Go over and sit down and we can have dinner and who knows we might even do some dancing later."

When they were done eating, Helga said, let's get these tables cleared up and then we can start to party." Everyone started clearing off the tables, then Jeffery walked over to where the turntables were set up, and he said, "Alright let's dance."

He started playing different songs and everyone including Seto and Roland all started dancing even if some of them didn't know what they were doing.

As the evening got late and everyone was sitting around talking, Seto stood there and he said, "In the morning Roland and I are going back to New York and we're going to marry the ones who are our life and soul mates. I want each of you to know how much I appreciate your friendship and now I want to do something for each of you.

I want each of you to accept these envelopes and what's inside of them. I also want each of you to take a vacation to wherever each of you want to go and it will be prepaid by me."

Then Roland stood up and walked over to Helga and he asked her, "Will you come back to New York with us so that you can help Seto and I get ready for our Weddings."

Helga stood up and hugged kissed Roland and when she went over to Seto she had tears in her eyes and she said, "I'd love to, but what about the Manor, we'll have to close it down until we all come back, what will happen to it?"

Then Tracy and Miguel stood up and they said, "Miss Helga, we are going to stay and take care of the Manor. Our children are coming here to help us celebrate our Anniversary, and we can all stay here."

Helga went over to them and she said, "Now that I know that this old home will be looked after, I'll go and help out with the Weddings."

Everyone cheered and then Sylvia, one of the first women who came to work at the Manor stood up and she walked over to where Roland and Seto were standing and she said, "We have all got something for each of you and we hope that you'll both accept what we have."

Then she looked behind her and the kitchen door opened and out walked Jeffery and Travis and they were carrying two packages and as they gave Roland and Seto each one, then Sylvia said, "Please open them." Inside each package, they found pictures of the entire staff and each person signed it.

Roland and Seto had tears filling their eyes as they looked at the pictures and Seto said, "I'll treasure this for the rest of my life as I know Roland will.

And remember, from time to time we'll both be coming home with our life mates to stay here and I know that Joey and Jasper will come to love each of you as Roland and I do."

Then both Seto and Roland went around and hugged each person sitting there and then Roland said, "When I first came here to work, I never knew that when the day came that I'd be leaving that I've have such great friends that I could call my family, I will forever remember this day and I want to thank each and everyone of you for being my family."

Seto then said, "I also want to thank each and everyone of you for being here and for caring enough about not only my brother but for me too, I'll also remember this day, and when Joey and I come back, I'll let him know just how much I love having a family that I can come home to."

Helga then said, "It's time to get these tables cleaned off and the dishes washed and put away, and I suggest that Seto and Roland should go inside and get some sleep, before you know it it'll be time to get up and get ready to go to the airport for your flight back to New York."

Seto and Roland walked inside and as sat down on the couch, they both looked at the pictures and then as Seto sat down he looked up at Roland and said, "You know we both are two very wealthy men, not only do we have our health, we are going to marry the men that we love and we also have one hell of a family."

Roland sat down beside him and he said, "You're right, we are very lucky, and Helga is right, we both need to get some sleep if we want to be ready for our flight home."

As they walked up the stairs, Seto and Roland both knew that they were both blessed, blessed because of the way everyone showed them how much they cared and loved them. As Seto went into his room, he went over, picked up the phone, and called Joey.

As Joey heard Seto's voice he knew that something was different and he said, "Seto what's wrong?"

Seto smiled and told him about the party that they had thrown for Roland and himself and how they showered them with their love and support. "I guess it scared me, but now I'm so glad that I was given the chance to get to know each of them."

Joey had tears in his eyes and he said, "Seto, I love you and I'll be waiting when you and Roland get home. I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms again."

When Roland got into his room he also called Jasper and he told him about the party and as he was telling him about it, Jasper could hear the love in Ro's voice and he said, "I can hardly wait for you and Seto to come home, I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go, Ro, I love you."

Roland then said, "Helga's coming back with us to help plan our weddings, she wants it to be a surprise so please don't let Mokuba know, and Jas, I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms, I love you."

Then Roland hung up the phone and got ready for bed, and as he closed his eyes he smiled as he imagined seeing Jasper run to him and how he'd hold him in his arms and never let him go ever.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

When they got to the airport, Jeffery opened the door and Helga got out first followed by Seto and Roland. Seto turned to Jeffery and he said, "Thanks for being here whenever either Roland or I needed you.

I know that sometimes I was hard to work for, but you never complained, and in my books that make you one hell of a man."

Jeffery blushed as he listened to what Seto was saying and he said, "It's been a pleasure to work for you sir, and I will always cherish the good and bad times."

Roland held out his hand and as Jeffery shook it, Roland said, "Have a great time on vacation and always keep an eye on everyone."

Helga went over to him and she kissed his cheek and she whispered, "If I find out that you didn't go on vacation, when I get back I'm going to kick your butt, is that understood?"

Jeffery hugged and gave her a kiss and he said, "Yes em, I understand perfectly, and please all of you have a safe trip."

Then they walked over to the small plane and as they boarded it, Travis said, "We'll be taking off in a few minutes, so please take your seat and buckle your seat belts."

Then the small plane was taxied down the runway and took off, Seto looked at Roland and he said, "In a few hours we'll be home, I can hardly wait to hold Joey in my arms, I've really missed him."

Roland smiled and he said, "I know what you mean, I've missed Jasper and I can hardly wait to see his smiling face."

Helga chuckled and she said, "What about Mokuba, doesn't anyone miss him?"

Seto and Roland laughed and then Seto said, "You know that we do, and when this plane lands, I'm going to give my brother the biggest sloppiest kiss anyone can give someone."

Helga and Roland were laughing so hard thinking of Seto kissing Mokuba and then the place seemed to shake and Helga squeaked and Roland said, "It's probably just air currents, there's nothing to worry about."

Then there was another shake, and Roland winked at Seto and then he said, "I'm going to go see what's happening, I'll be right back."

Helga was frightened, Seto took her hand in his, and he whispered, "Don't worry, Roland will find out what's going on."

Roland walked up to the cockpit and he went inside and he said to Travis, "Helga is scared shitless, how much longer are is this plane going to shake?"

Travis said, "Go back and tell her that we're out of the air currents and the rest of the flight will be smooth and safe."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "I really thought that she was going to rip a whole in the side of the plane to get out."

Travis laughed and said, "Give her a kiss from me and tell her, that I promise that we won't shake anymore."

Roland walked back and sat down next to her and he said, "Travis promises that the plane won't shake anymore, we are out of the air currents and the rest of the flight should be smooth."

Helga looked as if she were about to bolt out of the plane when he said, should be and then Seto said, "The first time Mokuba and I were ever in a plane and it started to shake.

I pissed my pants and poor Mokie threw up all over Roland, so please sit back and don't worry, we'll be landing in about two more hours."

Helga smiled at him and then she said, "Well I went to the bathroom before we took off and Roland gave me something for my air sickness so I don't think that I'll be throwing up, but you can never tell."

Roland bust out laughing when he saw Seto's face and how he wanted to move to another seat, then Helga said, "Just kidding, but thanks for being so patient with this me, I really hate flying."

Soon everything was back to normal, Helga fell asleep, Seto looked at Roland, and he said, "Please call Jasper and tell him that we'll be home soon and that you will call when Travis is ready to land."

Roland went to another seat and he called Jasper and when he heard his voice, Roland smiled and said, "We should be back in New York in about another hour and a half, I'll call when we've landed, and Jas, I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

Jasper had tears in his eyes when he heard Roland's voice and he said, "We'll be there when you land and Ro, I love you too, and I'll let Joseph and Mokuba know that you called."

Roland hung up and he went back, sat down, and told Seto, "They'll be waiting when I call, it'll be great being home again, and I really missed all of them."

Seto smiled and said, "No more then I have, and I can hardly wait to make Joey my life mate, I really love him and am so thankful that we got another chance to get to know each other."

Roland nodded that he understood and then they heard, "Can you two be quiet; I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep."

They both chuckled and then they closed their eyes and rested, waiting for Travis to tell them that they were going to be landing soon.

Jasper went and told Joseph and Mokuba that Roland just called and that they were on their way back home and that he'd call and let them know when they were going to land.

Mokuba went over, he hugged Joey, and as tears filled his eyes he said, "I was so scared that I wouldn't ever see my brother and now he's coming home. When he gets here I'm going to give him a big hug and then I'm going to kiss him and I may never let him go ever again."

Both Jasper and Joey started laughing and then they looked at Mokuba and Jasper said, "What you said makes sense, and I think that I'll do the same thing, I may keep him tied to me for the rest of our lives."

Joey laughed and said, "I guess we'd all love to do that, but in reality I know that it can't happen, all we can do is love them and make sure that everyday we make each day as exciting and the next."

Travis used the intercom and let them know that he was starting to circle the airport and that they needed to buckle their seatbelts and he'd let them know when he was about to make land the plane.

Jasper's phone rang and when he saw it was Roland he yelled to both Joseph and Mokuba, "It's Roland; we need to get ready to go."

Roland told him, "Travis is about to land, please come to the airport, I can hardly wait to see all of you, and Jas, and well you know what I want to do."

Jasper laughed and said, "We're leaving right now and Ro, yes I know what you want to do because it's what I want to do too." Then Jasper hung up and they hurried outside, got into the car and he drove to the airport, where they'd be seeing their life mates and Mokuba would be seeing his brother, father and someone he didn't know was coming too.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

As Jasper drove to the airport, both he and Joseph were both excited and scared, neither of them knew what was going to happen when they finally came face to face with the ones that they love.

Mokuba couldn't stop talking about his brother and dad, and Jasper and Joseph both smiled as they listened to his chatter.

When Jasper pulled into the gate, where the executive planes were landing and departing. The guard remembered them and waved them in. As he parked, his car and they got out, Jasper was so excited because he was going to be with the man that he never stopped loving.

As Travis taxied to a stop and he got out of the pilot's seat and walked to the door, he opened it and Roland and Seto walked out first followed by Travis and behind him was their surprise guest.

Mokuba saw his brother and dad and he couldn't wait, he ran up to them and as they hugged and kissed each other, Jasper and Joseph stood there with tears in their eyes, then Mokie saw Travis and he ran over to him and as he got there, Travis moved and there stood Helga.

Mokuba's eyes got big, tears filled his eyes, and he said, "You're here, you're really here."

Then he was engulfed in two strong and loving arms, and Helga said, "Yes I am, I couldn't wait to see you, and to see your brother and dad get married to the men that they love."

Roland, Seto and Travis turned around to see the reunion and then Roland walked over to where Jasper was and as they stood, there looking into each other's eyes, Roland pulled Jasper into his arms and he romantically kissed him.

Seto walked over to Joey and as they stood there, Seto said, "I love you." Then they were in each other's arms and they were kissing and Travis, Helga and Mokuba all were smiling as they witness the romantic scene before them.

Roland lifted his head and with tears in his eyes he said, "I love you with all my heart and in a couple days, we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, joined together as life and soul mates."

Jasper reached up and gently touched the side of Roland's face and he said, "And I can hardly wait for that day to come."

As Seto and Joey finally broke off the kiss due to the need for oxygen, Seto smiled and said, "Will you marry me?"

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he said, "Yes I'll marry you, and the sooner the better."

Roland took hold of Jasper's hand and they walked over to where Mokie and Helga were, and Jasper gave her a hug and he said, "It's good to have you here, I missed seeing that beautiful smiling face."

Helga kissed his cheek and she said, "It's about time that this stubborn man finally got around asking you to become his life mate, and I can hardly wait to help both of you plan your ceremony."

Then Seto and Joey walked over to where the others were and Helga turned and as she saw Joseph she walked over and as he hugged her, she said, "I'm so glad that you two found each other again, and I can hardly wait to see you both join together just like Ro and Jas."

Seto smiled down at her and he said, "I guess I finally learned that nothing's worth anything if it means that you are with the one person that means the world to you.

I was just too stupid to realize that, until my younger brother finally let me know how totally dumb I was to allow Joey to slip through my fingers, but now I intend on keeping his love close to my heart."

Then Travis said, "We better get the bags off the plane and then I can have them get it over to the hanger and have it refueled for the trip back to Domino."

Roland looked at the others and as they all nodded their heads, he said, "You're not going anywhere, you're here and this is where you're going to stay for a few days or maybe months.

We want you to be there when Seto and I make Jasper and Joseph our life mates, so lets go get the bags, put them into the car and then we'll drive back to the Hotel and then we can celebrate the upcoming marriages of Seto and myself to Joseph and Jasper."

Travis held out his hand and as Roland shook it, Travis said, "There's no other place I'd want to be then here with the ones that mean the world to me."

Then Joey's stomach growled, and Jasper laughed and said, "We'd better stop and get something to eat." Mokuba said, "Can we stop and get some burgers?"

Seto smiled at Joey and he said, "Come on, lets go help get the bags and then we can get out of here and go get some burgers."

Before they went to get the bags, Seto looked at his brother and he said, "I'm glad that you're my brother because without you I wouldn't have had the courage to give up the Company and then I wouldn't have come to find Joey and ask him to be my life mate.

I want to thank you." Then he went over and grabbed Mokie and gave him the sloppiest kiss he could.

When he released him, Mokuba wiped his cheek and said, "What in the world is wrong with you, all you had to do is say thank you."

Everyone there started to laugh and then Helga glared at them and they stopped and she said, "Mokuba James Kaiba, your brother is only showing you that he loves you, and as for you Seto Eugene Kaiba, that was one hell of a kiss."

Mokuba started to laugh and then Seto and Helga joined in along with the others and Mokie said, "I'll remember that and one day I'll show Seto exactly how much I love him."

Seto hugged him and said, "Touché."

Then they all walked back to the plane and got the bags, Travis walked over to the mechanic he said, "Please get this plane over to the hanger, and get it refuel and check everything." Then he went back and got into the car and Roland drove off.

The first place that Roland stopped at was the Burger Joint and as they all walked in, Mokuba said, "This place has the best cheeseburgers and curly fries that I've ever had, and that includes The Burger Barn."

Joey laughed and he said, "I have to agree with you." Then they all sat down and the waitress came and asked, "Have you all decided what you want to order?"

Helga laughed and she looked at Joseph and Mokie and she said, "I'll have whatever these two are having."

So they all had Double Cheeseburgers, with Curly Fries and a Double Chocolate Milk Shakes. When their food came, they all began to eat and they all had to agree that these cheeseburgers were the best that any of them had ever had.

After they were done eating, Roland paid the bill, then they all got back into the car and he drove to the Hotel.

When they got there, he asked to have all the bags taken to the Executive Suite and as they walked to the elevators, he said, "Let's go up and get Travis and Helga settled in their rooms, then we can sit and talk for awhile."

After Travis and Helga were settled, they went back to the living room and as they sat down, she asked, "When and where are the Ceremonies to take place?"

Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph all looked at each other and then Roland said, "Hell that's one thing we never thought about."

Helga laughed and then she said, "It's a good thing that I'm here, give me an idea of what you want and I'll make all the arrangements and by the time I'm done, these weddings will be spectacular."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up..Planning the Weddings..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

After Helga and Travis were settled, and everyone was in the living room, Mokuba asked, "How's everyone at the Manor?"

Helga smiled at him and she said, "By now they all are probably on a well earned vacation paid by your brother."

Mokuba nodded his head, then he asked, "What about the Manor, if everyone is gone, who's taking care of everything?"

Roland chuckled and then he told him, "Tracy and Miguel Sanchez are staying there, it's going to be their Twenty-fifth Wedding Anniversary and their children are going to come to Domino to help them celebrate it and they'll all be staying at the Manor."

Mokuba then said, "I always liked Miguel, he'd let me help the men when they were planting some of the trees in the back yard, they'll take good care of our home."

About that time, Joey's stomach growled and he tried not to look embarrassed, and Seto chuckled and looked at the clock and he said, "Why don't we order some dinner, I am getting hungry."

Helga giggled and she said, "Could we please order some good Japanese food, I like hamburgers but I do miss eating good Oriental food."

Roland went over and he picked up the phone and called down to the front desk and asked to speak to the Manager, "Could you please recommend a good Oriental Restaurant that we could order some take out from?"

The Manager told him, "I'd recommend calling The Green Dragon; they have the best food in the city." Roland thanked him and then he hung up the phone and called The Green Dragon and ordered enough food for all of them."

A Mr. Po answered the phone at The Green Dragon and when he heard how much Roland was ordering, he nearly fainted. He assured Roland that the food would arrive in one hour and that it would be good and hot."

While they were waiting for the food to be delivered, Helga was telling Mokuba, Joseph and Jasper about how they threw a surprise going away party for Roland and Seto and when she was done, Mokuba was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face.

"I wish I could have seen my brother laughing and dancing." He said.

Seto tried to reach across the coffee table and get him and Helga snapped his hand and she said, "Behave yourself, he's only laughing because you were so damn cute dancing."

Roland, Jasper, Joseph and Travis burst out laughing then and Seto looked at everyone and then he started laughing too and he said, "I really did have a great time."

Mokuba then said, "I'm so glad to see you happy again, it hurt me to know how unhappy you were."

Helga moved so that Seto could sit beside him and Seto put his arm around Mokuba and he said, "I know what a bastard I was, and it took a lot of courage on your part to tell me exactly what you thought and for that I'll always be grateful for that."

Just then, there was knock on the door and when Roland answered it, it was the delivery of their dinner. The men placed the food on the dining table and Roland paid them for the meal and gave them a generous tip.

As they all sat down at the table, Mokuba bowed his head and he said, "We give thanks for this food and for all the people sitting around this table. Amen.

Helga went to the kitchen and got plates, bowls and utensils for everyone and then they all passed around the containers of delicious food and they enjoyed their meal.

After they were all done, Jasper said, "It's time that Joseph and I get back, it's late and tomorrow Joseph has several portraits to paint, so we should get going."

As Seto held Joey's hand and Roland held Jasper's, everyone walked to the door and then Helga kissed both Joseph and Jasper and said, "Come back tomorrow and I'll help you plan your weddings."

Travis and Mokuba both gave Joey and Jasper a hug, then they walked back to the living room. Then Roland and Seto took their life mates in their arms and kissed them, Seto looked into Joey's eyes and he whispered, "I wish you didn't have to go." Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he said, "I know, but we'll have plenty of time to be together after we're married."

Roland was kissing Jasper and when he lifted his head he softly said, "I don't want to let you go, now that we've found each other again." Jasper smiled as he reached up and touched Roland's face and he said, "I know how you feel, but we'll have lots of time after we're married to make up for all the time lost."

Then Jasper said, "Come on, if we don't get out of here now, I don't think that we ever will." So then he and Joseph walked out the door and as they made their way to the elevator, Joseph said, "I wanted to stay so bad."

Jasper put his arm around his shoulders and he said, "No more then I did, but we'll both have lots of time to let them both know exactly how we love them after the weddings."

Jasper pushed the down button and when the doors opened, they walked outside and gave the valet the ticket and when he brought back the car, they got in and Jasper drove back to the apartment.

Roland and Seto stood there after they had left and Seto looked at him and he said, "This damn wedding had better be soon or I don't think that I'm going to last. I want to make love to Joey so badly."

Roland chuckled and he said, "Son I know exactly how you feel, but we have to abide by their wishes, so let's go back in there and sit down and enjoy time with our family."

As Seto and Roland went back in the other room, Helga said, "Tomorrow when they come back, I want to get together with all of you and we can start planning your weddings."

Mokuba then said something that took everyone by surprise, he said, "Then maybe all of them won't be so sexually frustrated all the time."

Travis was the first to burst out laughing and then Roland and Seto started, but it was Helga that laughed the loudest as she said, "Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one.

It was getting late and Roland said, I think that we all need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." So they all got up and said, goodnight to each other and they all walked to their rooms and got ready for bed.

At Jasper's apartment:

As Jasper unlocked the door and he and Joseph walked into the room, he closed and locked the door and said, "We need to get some sleep, tomorrow you are going to be real busy and then we have to go back to the Hotel, Helga is so great to be helping us."

Joseph yawned and he said, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Then he walked to his room, leaving Jasper standing there. As he closed his bedroom door, Joey stood there and he thought to himself, "Soon Seto and I will be married and we'll never be apart ever again."

Back in the living room, Jasper made sure that all everything was locked and then he walked to his room and as he closed his door, he said, "Soon Ro and I will be married and then we can make love all day long if we want to."

Just then, the phone rang and when Jasper answered it, he heard Roland's voice, "I wanted to make sure that you both got home safely and to say, I love you with all my heart."

Jasper's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he listened to what Roland was saying and he said, "I love you too, and Ro, I can hardly wait for us to become life mates." Then they said good night and Roland hung up the phone.

Joey's cell phone rang and when he saw who was calling he smiled as he said, "Hello."

Seto then said, "I wanted to make sure that you both go home and to say, I love you."

Joey closed his eyes as he heard what Seto had said, and then he told him, "I'll see you tomorrow and Seto, I love you too and soon we will be married and then we won't ever have to apart ever again."

Seto hung up the phone and as he lay in bed, he sighed and then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next morning while Helga was getting dressed, her cell phone rang and when she answered it, she heard Roxanne's voice and she said, "Do you know when the Weddings are?"

Helga looked puzzled then she said, "Not really, Jasper and Joseph are suppose to be over here sometime today and then Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph are going to discuss when and where the Weddings are to take place, why do you want to know?"

Roxanne said, "Please don't tell any of them, but everyone here has discussed it and we all want to come to see them get married."

Helga's eyes filled with tears as she listened to what Roxanne was saying and then she said, "They will all be so surprised and maybe a little angry that none of you took a vacation."

Roxanne laughed and then she said, "Well that's one chance we're glad to take, the way we all see it, we're all family and being a family we have the right to attend the Weddings, don't we."

Helga chuckled as she told her, "You're right, we are one big family, and I can't wait to see their faces when they see all of you sitting there. Listen when I find out I'll call and let you know, but none of you will be able to get here in time to see them get married."

Roxanne laughed and then she said, "Well Seto did give us money to take a vacation, well we did, we're all here in New York and we're really enjoying ourselves, so in a way we have taken a vacation."

Helga laughed and she said, "Where are all of you staying?"

Roxanne told her, "We're all staying at the Hilton Hotel, so it won't take us that long to get to where ever the Weddings are to take place at."

Helga wanted to jump up and down she was so excited, then she said, "When I find out, I'll have Travis get a couple of limousines and that way all of you can come in style to the Weddings."

Roxanne clapped her hands and then she said, "I have to go, Susan and some of the others wants to go shopping for some nice things to wear, here is my cell number if you have to get hold of me."

Helga hung up after talking to Roxanne, she then went to Travis's room, and she knocked on his door and when he said, "Come in."

She went inside and told him, "I just got a call from Roxanne and guess what, I'll tell you what, they are all here in New York and they all want to attend the Weddings of Roland and Seto."

Travis's eyes got big and then he started laughing and Helga motioned for him to be quiet. "Roxanne wants me to call and tell her when and where the Weddings are to be, so when Jasper and Joseph gets here I have to get them to make up their minds fast.

Then I can call her back and let her know, I can hardly wait to see both of them when the notice that's coming to see them get married, I also told her that you'd get a couple of limousines so that they can all come in style to the Weddings."

Travis then said, "WOW! It'll be almost like old times with all of us together again, but wait, what about Tracy and Miguel are they still at the Manor?"

Helga stood there and then she said, "Damn I forgot to ask, when I call Roxanne back about the time and place I'll ask her, but for now this is all hush, hush we have to keep this a secret."

She then left and went back to her room and got her tablet and went to the living room and started writing down things that Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph all had to think about, like where the marriages are to take place, when and what time, and of course they all had to go get fitted for tuxedos.

While she was writing, Mokuba came out and sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled at him and showed him her list and he whistled and said, "That's a lot of stuff to think about, but what this at the end, get fitted for tuxedos, I don't have to wear one do I?"

Helga laughed and said, "Yes, if you're going to be Seto's best man you'll have to."

Mokuba crossed his arms and sulked and then he said, "Alright, I guess just this once won't hurt me, but I have a question, does Jasper and Joey have to wear the dresses?" He got up and moved before she could smack him and ran off giggling.

It was around eleven before Jasper and Joseph got to the Hotel and as the four of them were sitting in the living room talking, Helga came into the room and she said, "Alright here is the list of things that all of you have to agree on and I'll need all your answers as soon as possible."

She handed them the lists and left the room giggling to herself because she knew that they'd all grumble when they read the part about tuxedos. She went to the kitchen, sat down, and waited for them all to come storming in gripping about what was the last thing on the list.

Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph came into the kitchen and as they sat down Roland said, "Alright, we've decided to have the Weddings in the Grand Ball Room here at the Hotel, it'll be around eleven o'clock, and I've already called and reserved it.

The Weddings will be three days from today and oh yes, I even called and asked if the pastry chef could make a large cake for the ceremony and the Manger assured me that he could. Their even going to carter the reception and I told them that there wouldn't be very many people attending."

Helga smiled at them and she said, "Alright, now all that you've got to do is go to get the tuxedos fitted and please take Mokuba and Travis with you. While you're gone I'll go and pick out a nice dress to wear, so what are you all waiting for, get going."

When they left, Helga called Roxanne's cell phone and when she answered, Helga said, "The Weddings are going to be in three days here at the Grand Ball Room at around eleven o'clock, so please get everyone together and go get some nice things to wear and Roxie charge then to the Manor, then Helga asked, what about Tracy and Miguel are they here too?"

Roxanne giggled and then she said, "Alright! I'll go let everyone know and we'll be there to see them joined together as life mates, and Helga thanks for keeping this a secret, we really want to surprise all of them, then Roxie said, Tracy and Miguel are still at the Manor, but we're going to video tape the celemony and that way they can see them getting married."

Then she hung up the phone and Helga called downstairs and asked to have a taxi waiting outside so that she could go pick out a nice dress.

When everyone got back to the Hotel, Helga said, "Roland, why don't you and Seto take Jasper and Joseph to dinner and celebrate."

Roland looked at Jasper and then he said, "That's a great idea, I know exactly where we can go, that is if Seto and Joseph wants to join us."

Seto looked at Joey and then he said, "We'd love to and Helga thanks for coming with us and for helping us get everything ready for the Weddings."

She went over to them and she hugged all four of them, gave them each a kiss, and said, "Go on, get out of here before I start crying."

When Roland went to the phone and called Roberto's to make the reservation for that evening, Jasper and Joseph looked at each other and they smiled and then Joseph excused himself and went to the bathroom.

As he closed the bathroom door, he took out his cell phone and called Roberto's and talked to Roberto himself and Joey said, "Tonight Jasper and I will be coming there with our life mates to celebrate our coming Weddings, is Vincent playing the piano tonight?"

Roberto told Joey that he was and then Joey said, "I want to request a song for him to play and I would like Ginny to sing this song."

Roberto assured Joey that tonight would be a night that none of them would ever forget and that Ginny would sing the song that he asked for. Then Joey hung up and went back to the other room and Jasper said, "If we're ready we better go."

When the limo stopped outside of Roberto's and the driver opened the door, they all got out and walked inside and Roland said, "I have reservations, the name is Roland O'Brien and party."

They were shown to the best table there and as they all sat down, they ordered non-alcoholic beverages for everyone and then they ordered dinner.

Then Roberto walked over to where the band was and he took the microphone and he said, "Tonight I have been informed that four people are here to celebrate their coming union. I was also asked to have a certain song played as they danced, so here's Ginny and she's agreed to sing this song, so let's encourage these four to come up here and dance."

Everyone there started clapping and then as Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph walked over to the dance floor, Roberto signaled to Vincent who started playing the song and Ginny began singing the word. This is the song she sang:

I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Wont let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You wont be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And Ill never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

When the song ended, they stood there for a minute then Jasper looked into Roland's eyes and he whispered, "I'll always be there for you."

Roland kissed him and he said, "And I will always be there for you too." Then they walked back to the table.

When the song ended, Seto kissed Joey, and he said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world, I found the one man that I love and I will never ever let you go."

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and then he lifted his head and he told him, "When I saw you again, I knew that somehow I had to make you stay and now that you are and we're getting married all my hopes and dreams have come true."

They walked back to the table and as they sat down Roland picked up his glass and he said, "I want to make a toast, here's to finding the other parts of our hearts and souls and becoming one again."

They all raised their glasses and said, "We agree, here's to all of us."

It was well after midnight before they got back to the Hotel, and Roland said to Jasper, "You and Joseph are going to spend the night here, the two couches in the living room opens up to full size beds. I'll go get some blankets and pillows."

Helga was awake when they got back and she heard what Roland said, and she was bringing out the blankets and pillows and she said, "You and Seto get to bed, I'll help Jasper and Joseph get the couches ready."

Roland laughed and said, "You don't trust us do you."

She looked that him and Seto and said, "No, now get."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up..


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

Joseph went to talk to Helga and as he knocked on her bedroom door, she opened it and he said, "Can I please talk to you about something?"

As he entered her room, he said, "I want to invite a few people to come to the Wedding."

She walked over to the dresser and picked up the tablet that was lying there and said, "What are their names."

Joey went over to where she was he gave her their names, and he said, "These real good friends of Jasper and mine."

Helga smiled at him and she said, "I'll send out invitations to each of them today, is there anyone else that either you or Jasper would like to invite?"

Joseph said, "No not really and thanks for inviting them." Then he kissed her cheek and went back to let Jasper know that she had added their names to the invitation list.

Helga then went to Travis's room and when he opened his door, she went in and said, "I need you to do a favor for me."

Travis chuckled and asked, "What is it."

Helga then said, "I need you to pretend to be Roland and call the Manager and tell him that you need to add some more people to the Wedding and find out if he'll be able to do it. Also let him know that there'll be generous tip added to the bill."

Travis sighed and then he went to the phone, dialed the desk, and asked to speak to the Manager. When the man answered, Travis said, "I'm Roland O'Brien in the executive suite and I need to add a few more names to the Wedding list."

The Manager asked, "How many more?"

Travis said, "At least thirty more, I hope that this won't be cause any problems with the carter or anyone else, and I want to let you know that there will be a generous tip added to the bill."

Then the Manager told him, "I'll see that the names are added, just let me know what their names are, and Mr. O'Brien let me assure you that it isn't any trouble at all."

Travis then told Helga, "I need to give him the list of the extra people who are going to attend the Wedding, so please write down who is coming and I'll call him back and let him know."

Helga kissed his cheek and left to go back to her room to make up the list. As she wrote down all the names, she got misty eyed just thinking how surprised the four of them will be when they see who is sitting there witnessing their Wedding.

When she had the complete guest list, she went back to give it to Travis and ran into Roland instead. "What are you up to, and don't tell its nothing." He said.

Helga knew that she had to think of something and fast and so she said, "I'm going to give Travis some advice on what he needs to know about being your best man." She told him.

Roland had a feeling that she wasn't being truthful with him, but he let her go. Then he went to talk to Seto, and he said, "Something weird is going on, and Helga is behind it. We need to find out what it is and do it without her finding out."

Seto laughed and said, "The last time you tried that you got your ears boxed for being to damn nosy, so I'd be really careful if I were you."

So they started sneaking around trying to find out what Helga was up to, and just when they thought that they were about to find out, Mokuba found them and said, "Please leave her alone, believe me that what's Helga is doing isn't anything bad, so please leave her along."

_Little did they know that the day that Helga got the call from Roxanne, he had accidentally opened Helga's bedroom door to talk to her and he had overheard her talking about adding more names to the guest list,and he knew who the call was from._

What could they do, they both decided to leave it alone just like Mokie asked them to, but Roland still had an uneasy feeling that something was going on.

After Helga gave Travis the list, he called the Manager and told him exactly who would be attending the ceremony and the Manager told him, "Sir everything will be ready for the Wedding." Travis thanked him and when he hung up the phone he looked at Helga and said, "Please don't involve me in anymore of your schemes."

She laughed and gave him a kiss and went to the kitchen where she found Jasper and Joseph getting ready to leave. Helga gave them each a hug and said, "Just think that in one more day, you two will be married to these two."

Then Roland said, "And I for one can't wait."

That caused both Joseph and Seto to blush and Jasper burst out laughing and he said, "Ro, you've got to remember that these two are too young to hear you say things like that."

Roland started laughing as he put his arm around Jasper and he said, "I keep forgetting, but I can't help thinking about it now can I?"

Jasper laughed and said, "Now stop that right now, or I might not want to leave."

Helga chuckled to herself as she left and went to get some coffee, and as she sat there at the table, she imagined how beautiful it was going to be seeing them all exchange rings and become life mates, and seeing who was there to witness it too.

After they left, Seto went to find his brother and ask him why he begged them to leave Helga alone. When he found Mokie, he was in his room reading and Seto said, "Can I talk to you?"

Mokuba smiled as he saw his brother standing there and he said, "Sure, what about?"

Seto then closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and he said, "Alright out with it, you know something that you don't want dad or I to find out, what is it?"

Mokuba closed the book and he said, "I need you to just take my word that whatever Helga is doing isn't anything that is going to hurt anyone. Please don't ask me anything else, because I won't tell you."

Seto then hugged Mokie and he ruffled his hair and said, "Alright little bro, just this one time I'll do as you want." Then he left the room and Mokuba let out a huge sigh, lay down on the bed, and hoped that the Wedding was over.

The Manager called Roland and told him, "Everything is ready for the Wedding and the extra tables and chairs were added just like he asked."

Roland thanked him and he hung up the phone and stood there, then he chuckled and said to himself, "I wonder what she's up to." Then he shrugged his shoulders and went to the living room, sat down picked up the phone and called Jasper.

"I just got a call from the Manager, and he said, that the extra chairs and tables had been added just as I asked for." Roland told Jasper.

Jasper said, "Well Joseph asked Helga to add the names of a few of out friends, do you think that's what he's talking about?"

Roland smiled and then he said, "That must be it; I don't know why I thought that Helga was up to something."

They talked for a while longer and then Travis came into the room and Roland said, "I have to go now, I'll call you later." When he hung up the phone, he looked at Travis and he said, "How's it going?"

Travis wanted to be anywhere but there about that time, but he kept his cool and said, "Everything's just fine, how are you?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Six

As Travis was trying to come up with some thing to find a way out of talking to Roland, when Helga came into the room and said, "Travis, I need you to take me to the dress shop, my dress is ready for the Wedding."

As they walked out of the hotel room, Travis sighed and said, "He knows that something is going on and he's bound to find out what it is."

Helga laughed and said, "So what, just keep your mouth shut and he'll won't find out what we're doing."

So as they walked outside, Travis gave the valet his ticket stub, he went to get his car, and then they were on their way to the Hilton to talk to Roxanne and the others.

When Helga knocked on the door, Roxanne opened it and she squealed as she engulfed Helga in her arms and shouted, "Hey everyone, momma's here, with Travis."

Everyone came into the room and Helga laughed and said, "I can hardly wait for Roland and Seto to see all of you sitting there in the room, when they get married."

Willis came over and he hugged her and said, "Where's our invitation, we haven't been formally invited yet."

Helga chuckled and said, "Here young man, here's your invitation."

Willis read it and then he said, "Hey everyone, listen to what it says"

Please come and help us celebrate the union of Roland O'Brien to Jasper Hollander and Seto Kaiba to Joseph Wheeler.

The ceremony is going to be held in the Grand Ball Room of the Hotel Royal. Please be there by 10:30 A. M. The Ceremony is to begin at 11:00 A. M. on Saturday 29th day of November.

Please R. S. V. P. and let me know if you're going to attend the ceremony.

Sincerely,

Helga Schroeder

When Willis was through reading it, tears were running down their faces and Roxanne said, "Helga, you've out done yourself making sure that this Wedding goes without any problems, and I can hardly wait to witness Roland and Seto marrying the men they love."

Helga wiped the tears from her face, then she said, "I only want the best for both of them, they both have had the men that they love ripped from their lives.

And now they both have a second chance to make their lives better, so if we all can make this day the most beautiful that we can then that's what we are going to do."

Roxanne then hugged her and she said, "We'll make this the best day in all their lives, and we have you to thank for letting it all happen."

Then Helga hugged everyone and she said, "Travis you still have to take me to the dress shop to pick up my dress." So they left and he drove her to pick up her dress and then they went back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, Helga took her dress and went to her room to hang it up, she found Mokuba sitting on her bed, and he said, "I have to talk to you about something."

Helga closed the door and hung up the dress and then she sat down next to him and said, "What's the matter?"

Mokie then said, "Please don't be mad at me, but the other day when you were talking to someone on the phone, I opened your door without knocking and I overheard you talking to Roxanne."

Helga smiled at him as she put her arm around his shoulder, and she said, "Listen, I knew that you were there, but what could I do, tell her I'd call her back, no I needed to talk to her.

So now that you know, we need to keep this from Roland and your brother, because Roxanne and the others what this to be a big surprise."

Mokie hugged her and said, "Thanks for not being mad at me and I promise to keep this a secret." Then he kissed her cheek and left to go to his room.

Helga then went out to the other room, sat down, picked up her book, and started reading it. Roland sat down on the chair opposite her and as she looked up at him she said, "What's on your mind tonight?"

He chuckled and said, "I know that something is up and even though I can't prove it, it's still going to bother me until I do."

She laughed and said, "Ro, there's nothing going on, so please let it go for me."

He laughed and said, "Alright, for you I will, but when I find out what you're up to, I'm going to get you back."

She smiled at him and said, "Alright, when you find out, then you can well you might be able to get me back for it."

Seto came into the room about then and he asked her, "Have you sent out all the Invitations?"

Helga smiled at him and she said, "Yes, I sent them all out last week, so that everyone that Joseph and Jasper wanted to have attend is going to be there."

Seto kissed her cheek and then he turned to Roland and said, "Tomorrow I'm taking Joey out to dinner, what are you and Jasper going to be doing?"

Helga burst out laughing and Roland threw a pillow at her and said, "Woman get your mind out of the gutter."

Seto shook his head and then he said, "I'm going to my room and you two children can settle this anyway you want."

Both Helga and Roland burst out laughing and then she said, "Wear something nice when you take Jasper out to dinner."

Roland looked at her and said, "How in the hell did you know that I was taking Jasper out to dinner?"

She stood up and as she was leaving the room to go to the kitchen, she said, "I overheard you talking to him last night, you know if you don't anyone to over hear what you're saying, then you should close your door."

He shook his head and laughed as he watched her leave the room and then he stopped laughing and thought to himself, "I wonder if Mokie had over heard what I was saying." He then went to his room, shut, and locked his door, then he called Jasper.

Seto was in his room talking to Joey, when he said, "I really want to be with you so badly." Joey knew exactly what he meant and he said, "I want that too, but after we're married then we can make love anytime we want and no one can stop us."

Roland was talking to Jasper and when he told him what Helga said, Jasper nearly fell off the couch, and then he said, "She's right, you really do need to be careful, so that Mokie wouldn't hear anything that he shouldn't hear."

Roland chuckled and said, "Well I can't help tell you how I feel about not being with you."

Jasper laughed and told him, "I know, but you do need to be careful, but I wouldn't tell you to stop telling me how much you love me and what we can do as soon as we're married."

Roland then said, "I'm going to go, I really need to take a cold shower, I'll see you tomorrow evening." He could hear Jasper's laughter as he hung up the phone.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Seven Coming Up..


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Twenty-Seven

When Seto and Roland got to Jasper's, Joey asked Seto, "Could we stay here and talk?"

Seto smiled at him and he said, "If you want to, yes we can stay here."

So as Roland and Jasper left to go to dinner, Joey and Seto sat down on the couch and Joey said, "I've dreamed of this moment ever since I left Domino, the two of us sitting here just talking about things."

Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and as Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder, Seto told him, "I never thought that I had a chance to win you back, not after the way I acted, but then I guess miracles still happen."

Joey lifted his head and as he looked into Seto's eyes he said, "A man once told me that if I just believed in myself and what I really wanted, then it would come to be. Well he was right, I've wanted us to be together again, and it's happened."

Seto took Joey into his arms and he passionately kissed him and as he lifted his head, Seto whispered, "I can hardly wait for us to be married, I want to hold you in my arms, and never let you go."

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "I want that too, and soon we will be wed and then we'll be together."

As the driver drove Roland and Jasper to the Club Rhino, Jasper sat next to Roland and he said, "Just think, in two days we will be married and we will be together for the rest of our lives."

Roland smiled at him and then he romantically kissed Jasper and as he lifted his head, Roland whispered, "I can hardly wait, it's been hell not being able to hold you in my arms and make love to you."

Jasper closed his eyes when he listened to what Roland was saying, because he has been having the same feelings and then he said, "I know, it's been hard not ask you to stay with me, but that is going to be all over in a little while."

The driver stopped outside the Club and as he opened the door, and Jasper and Roland got out, Roland said, "Please come back to get us in two hours." The driver said, "I'll be here sir."

When Roland opened the door and they walked in, Jasper knew that this evening was going to be a special night. Roland went over to the man at the desk and said, "I've got reservations, the name is O'Brien."

The man nodded and said, "Please come this way." He showed them to a very exclusive table and as they sat down, the man asked, "Can I get both of you something to drink?"

Roland said, "Can we please both have a couple of tonic water with a twist of lemon."

The man took their order and left, and that's when Roland said, "Jasper, I want to give you this." He then handed Jasper and little black box and when he opened it, inside Jasper found the most beautiful man's bracelet and on the inside was inscribed, "To the one man who taught me to love, it was signed, Ro."

Jasper's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Roland and then he said, "It's so beautiful, please put it on me." As Roland took the bracelet out of the box, he fastened it around Jasper's wrist and then he leaned over and tenderly kissed him.

Back at Jasper's:

As they sat on the couch, Seto asked Joey, "Can I see some of the other paintings you've done since you've been here in New York?"

Joey looked directly at Seto and then he said, "I can show you a few, but most of them were sold at Jasper's Gallery." _(What he was afraid to show Seto was the painting that he painted when he was heart broken. He didn't know how Seto would react if he saw it.)_

Seto knew that he was hesitant to show him something and so he said, "If we're going to be married, then don't you think that we shouldn't have any secrets from each other."

Joey then said, "Come on, let's go to my room and I'll show you everything that I've painted."

As they walked into his bedroom, Joey walked to his closet; he opened it, and moved some clothes and he brought out three paintings. Joey then said, "These are the only three that I have left, I couldn't part with them, so I hide them in the closet.

Seto walked over to the bed, and as Joey lifted the covers from each of them, Seto's eyes filled with tears when he saw the one painting that showed the Manor with a young man reaching out, and another young man walking away.

Seto looked up at Joey and he said, "This is beautiful, I'm learning exactly what a bastard I was back then, but I swear to you that I've changed an that young man no longer exists."

Joey kissed Seto and then he softly said, "I'm glad that he's gone, because I don't think I could ever stand being near him ever again."

At the Club:

After Roland and Jasper got their drinks, Roland said, "Dance with me." As they stood up and walked onto the dance floor, the band, and then the young lady started singing this song:

Because I Love You by Mark Wills

Because I love you  
That's the reason why  
'Cause I love you  
I'll reach up to the sky  
Pull down a fairytale, a wishing well, a magic spell  
And give them all to you

Because I love you  
All I ever think about is  
When I can touch you  
'Cause I can't live without  
Your little sweet surprise, your hazel eyes, I'm hypnotized  
And there's nothing I can do

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

Because I need you  
Say you'll never go away  
Because I want you  
Every night and every day  
Your little mystery, keeps kissing me, I'm history  
And there's nothing I can do

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

Because I love you

As they danced, they both listened to the words, and Roland looked down into Jasper's eyes and he said, "I love you with all my heart." Jasper smiled at him and he said, "And I love you more today then I did yesterday."

When the song ended, they walked back to the table and as they sat down, Roland took Jasper's hand in his and he said, "When we marry, I will be the luckiest man in the world. I've found the missing part of my heart, my soul and my life."

Jasper leaned over and kissed Roland and then he whispered, "The day you came back into my life, is the day my life began again."

Back at Jasper's:

Seto and Joey walked back out to the living room and Joey walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky with all the stars twinkling, and he said, "I will forever be grateful to the one who brought you back into my life, now I'm whole again."

Seto walked over and as he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, Joey put his head on Seto's chest and Seto said, "The we landed in New York, was the day I found my soul mate and the other part of my heart." Then Joey turned around and they kissed each other and behind them, a shooting star raced across the sky as if it were answering both their prayers.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Eight Coming Up..

A/N: I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving with their families...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

As Roland and Seto were getting ready at the Hotel, Jasper and Joey were also getting ready for the Wedding, Helga could hardly contain herself.

The Grand Ball Room was beautifully decorated, the tables where the guests were sitting were situated in a half circle on either side of the room, and in the middle of the room, the aisle was illuminated with soft light and at the end where the Minister was standing, the light engulfed the area like a halo.

Up in the Executive Suite, Roland was in his room looking at himself in the mirror and he was wondering what he did to get Jasper to want to marry him, he was just glad that he did.

Seto was sitting on the bed and he was scared that this was just a dream. He couldn't comprehend why Joey would want to spend the rest of his life with someone who once hurt him, was it just a dream?

At Jasper's Apartment:

Joseph was in his room looking at himself dressed in a tuxedo and he started laughing because he was so excited, soon he and Seto would be life mates and it was the happiest time in his life.

As Jasper was looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be marrying the only man who ever made him happy. He couldn't wait for the time when he and Joseph would be leaving to go to the Hotel.

As they climbed into the car, Joseph said, "I'm kind of scared yet very excited, to be marrying the one man that I love more then anything in the world."

Jasper knew exactly how he was feeling, because he was feeling the same, and he said, "I know understand how you feel, because I feel the same."

At the Hotel:

Travis knocked on Helga's door and as she opened it, he whistled and said, "You look beautiful, it's nearly time that we all get down to the Ball Room, the ceremony is about to start."

So as they walked out into the living room, they found Roland, Seto, Mokuba, Jasper and Joseph already there, and Helga said, "We have to hurry, I'm about to start crying."

Roland laughed and said, "Shall we." So they all left the room, walked to the elevator and when the doors opened they all walked to the Grand Ball Room and Travis said, "Helga, you make sure that Roland and Seto gets to the alter, and when the music starts, I'll make sure that Jasper and Joseph gets there too."

So as Travis opened the doors, Roland said, "It's dark, why is the aisle lit and not the room, where's the lights?"

Travis said, "It's suppose to be this way, it makes it more romantic, so lets go." They all walked to the alter, where Mokuba stood next to Seto and Travis took his place beside Roland.

Then the Minister nodded his head, and the music began and the doors opened and in walked Jasper and Joseph with Helga between them. They all walked to the alter where Helga kissed both of them and they took their positions beside Roland and Seto.

The Minister said, "Dearly Beloved, we are here to unite these four men. Each of them have written their own vows, so will Roland please begin.

Roland's Vow:

As I stand here looking into the eyes of the man I love, I think back to the time when I lost him because of my ignorance, but god gave us a second chance.

I Roland Samuel O'Brien take you Jasper Douglas Hollander to be my life mate, my soul and the other part of my heart.

I will forever show you that I love you and that we will never be apart ever again, I love you and I will for the rest of our lives together.

Now Jasper will you please read your vows.

Jasper's Vows:

As I stand here beside the man that I love, I remember the day I left behind the other part of my heart and soul, and that I prayed that someday we'd be together again, and today my prayers were answered.

I Jasper Douglas Hollander take you Roland Samuel O'Brien as my life mate, my soul mate and the other half of my heart.

I will forever show you everyday how much I love you; we will be together for the rest of our lives.

Now Seto will you please read your vows:

Seto's Vows:

As I, stand here holding the hand of the man that I love and nearly lost, he has shown me what real love is and I will forever be thankful for his love and understanding.

I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, my soul mate the other part of my heart.

Joey, I love you will all my heart and soul and I will forever be beside you for the rest of our lives.

Now Joseph please read your vows:

Joey's Vows:

As I stand here looking into the face of the man that I have always loved, I swear that I will forever be there for him and that we will be together through out our lives.

I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, my soul mate and the other part of my heart.

I promise to be beside you for the rest of our lives and to show you how much I love you.

The Minister then said, "Who gives these men away?"

The lights then all came on, and everyone in the ballroom stood up and they all said, "WE DO!"

Roland and Seto couldn't believe that the very people whom was supposed to be on vacation was here to see them get married. Jasper and Joseph both smiled and wiped tears from their eyes and then the Minister said, "May I please have the rings."

As Travis and Mokuba gave the Minister the rings, he then turned to Roland and Jasper and gave them their rings and said, "Please repeat after me, I give you this ring as a token of my love, I promise to love you and only you for the rest of our lives together."

Then he gave Seto and Joseph their rings and said, "Please repeat after me, I give you this ring as a token of my love, I promise to love you and only you for the rest of our lives together."

As all four of them repeated the vows, the Minister then said, "Please it is my pleasure to introduce all of you to, Roland and Jasper O'Brien and Seto and Joseph Kaiba. You may all kiss your life mates."

The entire place erupted and everyone was laughing and crying and as they all gathered around the Roland, Jasper, Seto and Joseph, they all hugged and kissed them and wished them all the happiness in the world.

After the Wedding, everyone toasted the happy couples and then Helga stood up and said, "It's time for the happy couples to dance the first dance as life mates. She then nodded to the bandleader and then the woman began to sing:

How Do I by Trisha Yearwood

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby.......  
How do I live....

When the song was over, Roland picked up his glass and he said, "I want to say, we all are so lucky to have friends and family who love us all enough to come together to witness us exchanging vows, so here's to all of you."

After they all had partied long into the day, then Helga said, "Please may I have everyone's attention, it's time for our happy couples to leave and begin their lives together, so Roland you and Jasper, and Seto you and Joseph please get out of here and do what we all know that you all want to do."

Everyone started laughing and then the four of them all left amongst the laughter and as Roland and Jasper left to go to the hotel room, Seto and Joseph left to go to Jasper's apartment where they all would be consummating their lives together.

So what began as a story of sadness, it ended as a story of happiness for all concerned.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, meme12, sherabo, UnratedCrimsonBlood, kanameedward, Vega Queen Of All Earthlings, darleneartist, ONIX-21, Misstaken, aninehpgurl and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. It's reviewers like you that keep me going, thanks again..


End file.
